


25 Days of Christmas Prompts

by Brittany1985



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Swan Queen Christmas, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 38,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittany1985/pseuds/Brittany1985
Summary: 25 days of Christmas promptsEvery day is a different prompt





	1. Day 1-Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to try and post a new one each day.  
> If you have any suggests inbox me  
> Enjoy
> 
> Thank you, Emily- my wonderful beta!

Day 1: Christmas Tree

This would be the first Christmas that Emma was going to have a full on family Christmas. To say she was excited would be an understatement! Emma had just moved into the into the Mayoral Mansion, 9 months ago. She had been dating Regina for a year and a half now and in that time they had had Christmas’s together. But this year was extra special because she was now living in the house and not just coming over Christmas morning.

It was December 1st and they were going to get their tree this very afternoon. Emma and Regina were going to leave work early and Henry was being picked up from school early. Speaking of Regina she turns towards the door as she hears her girlfriends heels clicking on the hard floor. Once she sees Regina her breath stops—every time she lays her eyes on the gorgeous woman. Emma always Imagined even if they were together for 50 years, Regina would still take her breath away.

“Hey Babe.” Emma smiles at her, Regina smiles back walking closer to her leaning down and gives her a quick kiss.

“Mmm.” Emma leans back wiping the smudge of lipstick off Regina’s lips.

“You have a little something.” Regina uses her thumb to wipe her lipstick off the blondes lips.

“Thanks babe. Are you ready?” Emma asks excitedly.

“Yes, dear. Let’s go get out son from school and then pick out our tree.”

“Yay!!!” Emma jumps up, grabs her hand pulling her out of the room. On the way out the door the couple pass David.

“Are you leaving already Emma?” Emma doesn’t even stop, just throwing over her shoulder.

“Yes, we are going to get our Christmas tree.” David just shakes his head at his daughter watching her pull the Mayor out the door, David smiles. He was happy that Emma was happy. Yes at first it had been difficult to adjust, especially for Snow but they saw how happy Emma was with the Mayor and they were happy for both of them. They had family dinner’s every week and spent the holidays together. Sitting down at his desk he pulls the pile of papers towards him and starts to go through them.

After they pick up Henry who was just as happy as his blonde mother they drive to the little tree farm. Regina being Regina brought Scarves and gloves for everyone. Once they are all bundled up the trio head towards the field of trees. Emma and Henry run ahead of Regina trying to find the perfect tree. Regina just smiles at them, times like this will never get old.

Regina walks around the tree farm trying to keep up with the other two. Sometimes stopping to look at trees or talking to the towns people that were there.

Emma was in heaven! Running and laughing with their son. This was going to be the best Christmas of her life. All of a sudden Emma stops short in front of a tree, she just stares at it with wide eyes. This was the one! She just knew it.

“Henry!” She yells, Henry runs towards her stopping next to her.

“Ya Ma?”

“This is the one.” Henry looks up at the tree, it was pretty tall and full. It would be perfect.

“Yes! I will go get mom!” Emma just nods. Henry comes back pulling Regina along with him.

“What is the hurry Henry?” Regina ask as they stop next to Emma. Regina looks up at the tree.

“Ma found the perfect tree!”

“This is the one you want Emma?” Regina asks bringing the blonde out of her trance.

“Yes, this is the one babe. It’s perfect.”

“Ok. Henry can you go get Jack?”

“Sure mom.” Henry says running to find the tree cutter. Regina pulls Emma into her side. The couple just stands there looking at their tree.

When Henry comes back with Jack, Jack cuts down the tree. Emma helps him place it on top of her bug. The family stops at the little stand and get some hot coco to warm up a bit. Once they were done they head home, Emma driving slower because of the tree on her car. Once they get home Emma Insisted that Henry and her bring the tree in the house, Insisting that Regina go inside and put her feet up. Regina rolls her eyes but doesn’t fight it, she was tired but she couldn’t tell Emma why at least right now.

“If you two break anything in my house you both are in trouble”

“I am your girlfriend! You can’t do that.” Regina just lefts her eyebrow.

“No I can’t but I can make you sleep on the sofa for a week.” Its Emma’s turn to roll her eyes. She knows Regina would never do that, she has been extra clingy lately.

“Alright I am going to have a cup of tea. Remember what I said.” Regina adds before walking into the house. Regina making tea over coffee was another thing that has changed, and Emma was not sure what was going on. But that was a thought for another day. Nothing was going to bring her down today.

“Alright this do this!”

It took mother and son over an hour to get the tree through the front door and into the living room and finally in it’s stand. They high fived each other when they were done.

“Alright you two. Henry it’s time to get ready for bed.”

“But mom! We should decorate the tree tonight.”

“Henry, we are going to do it tomorrow. I am tired and you have school.” Henry pouts. Regina has been tired more lately. Another thing to add to the list of weird stuff that Regina has been doing.

“Henry it has been an exciting day. Go up to your room and get ready for bed. You can stay up a little longer but be quiet’ Henry sighs.

“Ok, good night.” He hugs both of them before heading up to his room.

“Are you alright babe?” Emma asks.

“Yes, dear. I am fine, why?”

“You just seem to be more tired lately and you are drinking tea and not coffee and you are clingy.” Regina humphs.

“I just have been working more with the holidays and everything. And I just want to sleep at night, so tea is better and I love you and want to be with you. Is that really a bad thing?” Regina asks, she could feel the tears starting behind her eyes. She doesn’t want to cry. She knows what doing it but really this is out of control.

“No babe. I was just worried that is all. Come on lets go to bed.” Emma kisses her check and leads her up to their room.

_I have to tell her soon! She almost just found out…_


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 Days of Christmas- day 2

25 Days of Christmas  
Day 2: Present

Regina was scared but also very excited at the same time. She had not gotten a lot of sleep the night before even though she really needed it. Today was the day, the day that she was going to tell her girlfriend, lover and true love that she was pregnant with their baby! Since she had found it she was having a hard time even believing that she was pregnant. She had taken many tests and even went to the hospital for the blood test and when that came back positive she knew it was true. Even if she had no idea how the potion that she took to became barren, reversed its self. To become pregnant by magic and by another women was even rarer, Regina had only heard of a hand full of people back in the Enchanted forest that it had happened to.  
Turning her head she sees Emma is still sound asleep. Time to wake the Princess up.  
“Emma” Regina says, moving some hair off her face. Nothing.  
“Emma, it’s time to get up” She tries again. Emma moves, snuggling into the covers more. Rolling her eyes Regina leans down and bites Emma’s ear, Emma moans.  
“Emma, time to get up. I have a surprise for you.” She licks, then bites her ear a little harder. A deep moan comes from the blonde but she still doesn’t wake up. Regina is getting annoyed, sitting up and slightly away from her. She says in her best Mayor voice she almost yells.  
“Miss Swan! Get up right now!” This gets the reaction Regina wanted. Emma jumped up but her leg gets caught in the tangled sheets and she falls out of the bed. Landing on her ass, her hair is a mess, with wide eyes. Regina leans over trying not to laugh at her but it is very hard. Looking down at her girlfriend and the laugh comes out all on it’s own.  
“WHAT THE HELL REGINA!” Emma yells, starting to untangle herself from the sheets.  
“Well, you needed to get up and you were not making it easy.” Regina sasses.  
“It was the only thing that worked.” Emma stood after finally untangling herself, turning her head she looks at the clock.  
“Regina, it’s 6:30 in the morning. We don’t’ have to be at work for a couple of hours. Why did you wake me up?” Emma asks as she stands up, hands on her hips as she looks at her girlfriend. Regina rolls her eyes Emma could be such a child.  
“Well I have something for you. Your first Christmas gift.” Waving her hand a box appears in her hand, it is a medium; thin sized box.”  
“Regina, I didn’t know we were giving gifts early.” Regina smiles softly  
“Emma dear. I was not going to give this to you now, but things have changed. So here” Regina pushes the box towards the blonde. Emma carefully takes it, just staring at it.  
“Go on. Open it.” Regina encroughes, slowly Emma lifts the lid off the box, setting it aside. Moving the tissue paper aside she stops her eyes getting wide and her mouth dropping open. She looks up at Regina who just nods. Emma looks back down, setting the box on the bed between them and slowly pulls out a little white onesie. It said in pink glittery letters ‘Don’t mess with me my Ma will get you’. The room is quiet for a long time. Neither says anything.  
“Emma?” Regina says unsure. She was not sure if Emma was happy or not. Emma looks up at her.  
“Your….pregnant? And it’s mine?” Regina just nods her head.  
“How?....we are both women?”  
“Magic”  
“What! You can get someone pregnant with magic?” Emma says shocked. She couldn’t believe this!  
“Apparently. I have only heard stories about this happening. And only if the people were true loves.” Regina says smiling  
“We are true loves?” Regina’s smile get bigger, she grabs one of Emma’s hand.  
“It would seem so. Are you happy?”  
“I am shocked” Regina laughs.  
“I was too, at first.”  
“How long have you known?”  
“A few weeks, I am about 5 weeks along.”  
“5 weeks…so you got pregnant on my birthday.”  
“Yes, it was increadable night.” Regina smirks.  
“Yes, it really was.” Emma smirks back.  
“We are really having a baby?” Emma asks again, she still couldn’t believe it.  
“’Yes.” Regina smiles.  
“We are having a baby!” Emma yells, throwing herself at Regina, who falls back with Emma partly on top of her. With the onesie still in her hand she leaves kisses all over Regina’s face, who cant help but laugh. Regina pulls her closer when their lips finally touch, the couple kisses for a few more moments before the need for air becomes to much. Emma leans her forehead against her, they close their eyes and just bask in the feeling of being next to each other.  
“Are you happy, Emma?”  
“Yes! It’s unexspected but I am very happy.” She leans in and places a soft kisses on her lips. Her hand travels down Regina’s body, stopping on her flat belly.  
“She is going to be very loved.” Regina mumers.  
“How do you know it’s a girl.” Regina laughs.  
“Emma dear. We are both women so any child we have will be girls, unless we find a spell to make it a boy.”  
“Oh right.” The couple are quiet again.  
“What are we going to tell Henry?” Emma asks.  
“I have a gift for him too. I was going to give them to you both on Christmas Day but you kept asking questions and I couldn’t lie anymore. I already felt bad enough for lying.”  
“Don’t worry about it babe. It’s a good surprise.”  
“Lets go tell him right now” Emma says kissing Regina one more time before getting off the bed, standing next to it and helping Regina off the bed. Regina lets Emma pull her to her feet.  
“Let’s go make breakfast first. That will wake him up and he will be in a better mood.”  
“Ok.” The couple make their way downstairs and start to make Henry’s favorite- pancakes..

“Mmmmm…something smells great.” Henry says as he walks into the room rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
“Good morning Henry.” Both his mothers say.  
“Morning mom and ma.” Henry says as he sits at the island.  
“You both are happy this morning.” He comments, Emma smiles.  
“Well…” Regina starts before flipping the last pancake onto the dish. Placing them on the island.  
“We have something we have to tell you.” Regina says, waving her hand again and making a box appear in front of him.  
“But it’s not Christmas morning yet.” Henry asks confused. He has never been allowed to open a present before Christmas morning.  
“I know. But this is a special gift. Go head and open it.” Regna says pushing the box closer to him. Henry slowly takes the top off and moves the tissue paper aside and gasps.  
“Mom…” Henry says looking up his brunette mother, then over to his blonde one. Both of his mothers just smile at their son. Carefully he picks up the small onesie holding it up in front of him. It says “Don’t mess with me I have a big brother.”  
“Henry looks back at his mothers  
“Ma…your pregnant? How? You are both women?”  
“No, Regina is the pregnant one and by magic.”  
“Mom? Your pregnant?! But you said you couldn’t get pregnant?” Regina smiles.  
“I thought I couldn’t have kids but it seems the Savior broke that curse too. Are you happy?”  
“Yes! I am just shocked.” Henry says and gets up hugging both of them.  
“I am really happy mom”  
“Thanks my little Prince.” She smiles at her not so little son, then kisses his cheek.  
“Not so little.” Regina laughs.  
“Yes, not little any more but you will always be my little Prince no matter how many more kids we have.”  
“I know mom.” He kisses her cheek this time then going back to his seat.  
“Lets eat! I am starving” Regina and Emma laugh at him before digging into the pancakes.


	3. Chapter 3:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 days of Christmas chapter 3.  
> Sorry ita late, it turned out to be a longer chapter.  
> Next chapter is going to have a time jump.  
> Enjoy!  
> Beta by Emily

25 days of Christmas-Decorating

With all the excitement that had happened yesterday, they never got to decorate the tree or the house. But today Regina was determined to do just that, she wakes up extra early to make breakfast for her little family. Much to her amazement when she is done cooking it neither her girlfriend or their son has come down.

“Well, I guess I will have to go wake them up myself.” Leaving the kitchen Regina walks up the stairs, she stops at Henry’s door; knocking.

“Henry, dear. It’s time to get up.” She got nothing, sighing she opens the door, Henry is laying half on his bed with his feet dangling off. Having to stop herself from picking up anything that was laying on the floor, they had made an agreement. This was Henry’s room and now that he was a teenager, she would not be picking up after him. He would do it at least once a week, Regina steps around piles of clothes. He gets this from Emma.

“Henry” He groans and slowly turns to face her, slowly opening his eyes.

“Mom? What are you doing in here?” Henry asked confused.

“It’s time to get up! We have a lot of decorating to do!” Henry groans, throwing his blanket over his head.

“You sound like Grandma,” Henry says muffled by the blanket. Regina scoffed.

“I am nothing like Snow White!” She huffs with her hands on her hips. Henry throws the blanket off of him, smiling up at his mother

“Get up, I made pancakes. Get down there before your mother eats them all.

” “Thanks, mom!” Henry says happily walking towards the door, stopping to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Regina smiles at him as he leaves the room. Regina walks towards their bedroom; sauntering towards the bed she stops right next to the bed. She watches as Emma sleeps, now that she was the only one in the bed, she is spread out like a starfish. Her face is buried in Regina’s pillow. Regina smiles down at her, she loves this woman with her whole heart. And that love has created another life was beyond amazing. She couldn’t believe this was her life now. She sits down on the bed, next to the blonde. Lovingly, she moves blonde hair away from her face, Emma cuddles further into Regina’s pillow. Again Regina smiles down at her.

“Emma, dear. It’s time to wake up.” Emma moans but doesn’t open her eyes or move.

“Emma its time to get up. Now”

“No” Emma mumbles and turns away from Regina.

“I made pancakes, you're favorite.” Regina tries again. Emma moans again but otherwise doesn’t move. Regina sighs.

“Miss. Swan! Get your ass out of this bed right now!” Regina says in her best Mayor voice. She has to stop herself from laughing as she watches Emma jump up on the bed losing her balance and landing on her ass on the bed.

“What the fuck Regina?” Now Regina can’t help but laugh, she crawls over closer to the blonde.

“I tried to be nice about it. But you wouldn’t wake up.” Regina shrugs.

“Nice would have been you kissing me awake, That would have been nice, not yelling at me.”

“I didn’t yell at you.” Regina sasses back. Emma rolls her eyes.

“Alright, maybe not yelled but you used that tone.” Regina raised her eyebrow, she knew what the blonde was talking about but wanted Emma to say it.

“Tone?”

“Yes! You know what tone I am talking about! Your Mayor tone.” Regina smirks.

“I thought you loved my Mayor tone? Even thought it was sexy?” Regina questions. Emma huffs. Of course, she found that tone sexy. She could get off just by Regina tell you her to do ANYTHING in that tone.

“You know I do Regina! But when you use it to wake me up! It scares the hell out of me at first! And then I find it sexy once I wake up.”

“Oh really? So if I were to move those panties of your aside and slide my finger through your folds, would you be wet for me?” Emma says nothing but Regina can see what she said was having an effect on her.

“’I bet I would find that you are VERY wet.” Emma stops the moan that wants to come out. Regina smirks. The two lock eyes, Regina leans closer. Emma thinks she was going to kisses her but she stops just short of her lips. While she was staring into brown eyes she doesn’t notice Regina’s hand slide between her legs until she feels fingers touching her through her wet panties. Emma sucks in a breath, Regina leans in this time kissing pink lips. As Emma deepens the kiss Regina finally slides her fingers under her panties. Emma breaks the kiss, moan against her lips. Regina smirks.

“Yes, just what I thought. You are nice and very, very wet. I want to taste you.” Emma moans again, Regina circles her clit one more time before pulling her fingers out from her panties. Emma watches through her lashes as Regina brings her wet finger up between them, she watches as Regina brought those fingers into her mouth sucking them clean when they are she pulls them out with a pop. Emma moans letting her body fall into hers, Regina snickers but catches her before she pushes them over the edge of the bed. “Emma!” Emma just laughs, turning them so she is on top of Regina.

“Right where I wanted you,” Emma says smirking down at her, Regina just lefts her eyebrow. Emma leans down sucking her nipple through the thin layers of her robe and nightgown. Her nipples are sensitive so any little touch makes her moan, pushing her breast into the blonde's mouth. Regina’s hands tangle into blonde curls, Emma’s hand travels down her body stopping at her flat belly then continues the path between her legs. Emma gasps.

“You are not wearing any underwear,” Regina smirks then moans when Emma sucks harder on her nipple.

“Emma” She can feel Emma’s smirk against her. Without any warning, the fingers between her legs thrust into her. Regina moans loudly, Emma starts slowly getting faster and faster.

“Emmmmmmaaa.” Regina moans, she can feel her orgasm coming fast. Just a little bit more..

“I thought you were coming to wake up ma…not have sex with her.” Comes their son's voice. Both stop, look at each other then at their son, Regina has to twist her upper body to even see him, he has his hand over his eyes but a smirk on his face.

“Henry!” Regina yells while Emma tries not to laugh. Henry removes his hand from his eyes, he really can't see anything just that Emma’s hand is down between Regina’s legs. “Mom, I am 16 years old. I know what grown adults do behind closed doors. I am not dumb.”

“ Of course not Henry. You are growing up faster then I would like.” As she is talking to their son, Emma slowly pulls her fingers out of her. Regina bits her lips so she doesn’t moan in front of Henry.

“Look why don’t I just go downstairs and wait for you two?” Both nod, Henry turns and starts to walk away, throwing over his shoulder

“Try not to be too loud.”

“Henry!” Both of them scould. Henry just laughs as he walks down the hall.

“oh god!” Regina says once they can no longer hear Henry’s laughter. She slaps Emma on the chest. Shooting daggers at her.

“This is all your fault! Miss Swan. Our son just caught us having sex!” Regina slaps her on the chest again. Emma just laughs.

“We were not having sex. My fingers were in you. That was all.” Regina is outraged.

“That was all! Emma, he could have seen something!” Emma just shakes her head. There was no winning this fight.

“Alright, you win. Lets just go down and have breakfast with our son and then decorate the tree and house.

After cleaning up a bit, the couple walks downstairs to eat breakfast. After breakfast Emma helped Regina clean up as Henry went in the living room to find the boxes of ornaments, garland and the lights. Regina was rinsing the dishes as Emma loaded the dishwasher.

“Ok, lets go!” Regina was excited, normally it was just Henry and her. She tried to make it special for him but as he got older it had become harder and harder. But this year would be one of the best. Smiling Regina turns towards Emma.

“Come on.” Regina grabs Emma’s hand pulling her out of the room. Emma just laughs.

The family spends the rest of the day decorating first the tree then the rest of the house. They only stop to eat. Emma doesn’t want Regina to do much, at first she finds it sweet but then it gets on her nerves.

“Miss. Swan! I am more than capable to know when things are getting to me too much. I am pregnant not an invalid.” Mother and son freeze. Henry was on a ladder hanging a garland as Emma had been trying to take the box of garlands from Regina’s hands. It is not even that heavy!

“I know you are babe.” Emma tries as she gives Regina her best puppy dog eyes.

“If you know that, then why are you insisting that I just sit around and do nothing? I am not going to be doing that my whole pregnancy.” Emma gulps, she knows she did the wrong thing, she also knew Regina knew when enough is enough. Emma couldn’t help but be more protective of her now that she was pregnant. Emma didn’t want anything to happen to either of them. She has had a lot of people leave her in her life and she didn’t want Regina and the baby or Henry to leave her.

“Regina, I am sorry. I just don’t want anything to happen to either of you.” Emma says looking down and trying not to cry.

“Oh I am sorry, Emma,” Regina says, walking closer to the other women pulling her into a hug.

“I just want to take care of you and the baby.” Emma looks up at Henry, waving him over. The family stands together in a tight family hug. Emma kisses both of them on the head, her hand on Regina’s belly. They stay like that for a few more moments before Emma pulls back. Smiling at both of them.

“Alright enough of this messy stuff. Lets get back to decorating.” The other two laugh, Henry walking back to the ladder, Regina staying close.

“Are you sure you are ok?” She asks worriedly, Emma just smiles at her.

“I am fine babe.” She leans in and places a soft kiss on her lips.

“I will try and get better.”

“Of course dear.”

The family gets back to decorating. Regina being more careful and Emma trying not to worry to much. Once Henry was in bed, the couple sits on the sofa just staring at the lit up tree. Regina cuddles into her side, sharing soft kisses every once in a while. They just wanted to enjoy being with each other. Regina let Emma lead it after the very emotional day she had. Emma’s hand wonders down her body, under the waistband of the silk pants she had put on earlier. Her nibble fingers slide through the little strip of hair to her wet folds, Regina moans. She was still wound up from this morning so it will not take much. Emma’s fingers lightly stroke her clit.

“Emma” She whimpers. That finger slides down and circles her entrance, the tip just entering her before leaving again to stroke her clit again and starts all over again. Regina wiggles her hips a little and finally that finger enters her all the way.

“Emma” She says again warnly this time. That damn women just laughs and continues her path. Before Regina could say anything else Emma thrusts three fingers into her. Regina moans loudly into the room.

“Shh, Regina.” Emma covers Regina’s mouth with her hand and she thrust into her faster and faster. She could feel her walls tighten around her fingers and knew Regina was close. While she is thrusting she has her thumb stroke her clit, after a few hard thrust and strokes Regina is sent over the edge. Emma slams her lips against her and swallows her screams. When air is needed Emma pulls back kissing her neck a few times. Regina lays back trying to catch her breath.

“That was amazing” Emma laughs.

“Thank you,” Emma says cockily. Regina just laughs. Leaning up kissing on her lips.

“Let's go upstairs and I will return the favor.” Regina winks.

“Ok.” Emma gets up pulling her up and dragging her up the stairs. Regina laughs the whole way.


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4

Annabelle Swan- Mills was very very excited! Today was Christmas, Santa had brought presents for her last night as she was a very good girl. Sitting up in bed, Annabelle was trying to decie what to do, her mothers had told her not to go downstairs without them but she was so excited that she was thinking about not listening to them. But she would then be in trouble.. could you be in trouble on Christmas? Could they take all the presents that Santa had brought her away? Send them back? She did not want that.  
She slowly gets out of her bed, trying not to make a lot of noise. Walking across the hall to her moms room, the door was not closed. It never was at night, opening it more she slips inside. Stopping at the bottom of the bed, Annabelle just looks up at her mothers who are cuddled together. Smiling she walks over to one side of the bed, she always loved to see her mothers show affection.  
“Ma?” She half whispered. Emma sturs a little, but doesn’t turn towards her, huffing Annabelle climbs onto the bed settling right next to her blonde mother. Leans down.  
“Ma!” She says a little louder. This gets a reaction, Emma jumps up so fast, they almost hit heads. Annabelle moves away just in time, she moves half on top of Regina so now she is all so awake.  
“What is going on? Annabelle what are you doing in here?” Regina ask sleeply.  
“Giving me a fu…”  
“Do not finish that word!” Regina growled. Emma looks sheepish.  
“Sorry babe. But Annabelle scared the crap out of me! She is just like you.” Regina smiles at her daughter, then at her wife.  
“That does not mean you need to swear in front of her.” Emma rolls her eyes, they have this fight a lot.  
“Now Anna what are you doing up at…” She turns and looks at the clock., then back at her daughter.  
“At 5:30 in the morning?”  
“I am excited to open presents from Santa!” Annabelle says excitedly. Regina laughs, she is a lot like Emma.  
“Anna its too early. What did we tell you last night? When can we go down stairs?” Annabelle sighs.  
“When its light out. But I know Santa came and I want to open them now!” She pouts.  
“You don’t even know if he came yet.”  
“Yes I do!” The little girl rolls her eyes.  
“Annabelle.” Regina says warnly.  
“Sorry mommy. I’m excited.”  
“I know you are honey. Why don’t you lay down between your mother and I and when the sun comes up we can go right down?”  
“Ok. But I am not going back to sleep.” The two mothers laugh.  
“You don’t have too.” The three cuddle back into bed. Annabelle puts her hand on her mothers slightly rounded belly.  
“How is my sister today?”  
“She was sleeping until her older sister woke her up.” Regina says as she starts to tickle her.  
“Sorry mommy.” Annabelle says laughing.  
“You two are going to wake Henry.” Emma says  
“Yeah mommy. You are going to wake up Henry.” Tickling her one more time, Regina stops.  
“Alright, you are right lets settle back down.”  
“Mommy, can you tell me a story.”  
“Which story would you like?” Thinking for a second.  
“The one about the Savoir that saved the Evil Queen and made her good.”  
“You always want to hear this one. You should know it by heart.” Annabelle laughs.  
“So its still a good story.”  
“Ok. Once upon a Time your brother brought the savior into the Evil Queen’s town and it changed the Queens life forever….”  
Regina is the first to wake a few hours later, looking to her side she smiles. Her wife and daughter are snuggled together next to her. One of their hands are touching her belly. They always slept like that. Looking past her family she sees that its snowing. Annabelle is going to be sooo excited, maybe more excited then the gifts that Santa brought….maybe not. We will have to see.  
Regina reaches over and pokes her wife. Nothing, she does it again. This time Emma moves slightly. Green eyes slowly open up meeting brown.  
“Hey.” Emma says sleeply.  
“Hey. It’s snowing.”  
“Is it?” Emma turns her head trying not to wake up their daughter.  
“Oh, yeah. Annabelle is going to be excited.” She says looking back at her wife smiling.  
“Yes, we should wake her up. I have to pee.” Regina laughs. She leans down and kisses her head, then all over her face. Annabelle starts to squrm.  
“Mommy.” Annabelle wines. Emma starts with the kissing war.  
“Mommy! Ma! Stop!” Annabelle laughs trying to move away from their lips but she cant get away. There is a knock on the door, the three on the bed stop and look towards the door. Henry is standing there sleepy eyed and rumbled hair.  
“Merry Christmas Henry!” Annabelle yells, jumping up and starts to jump on the bed.  
“Ahhh, why is she soo happy this early in the morning?” The women laugh.  
“She came into our room at 5:30 am. This is nothing.” Henry laughs as he walks closer to the bed sitting on the edge.  
“Good morning monkey.” Henry says as Annabelle crawls over to him jumping on his lap.  
“Did you see monkey? Its snowing!” Annabelle’s head wiped towards the window and her eyes get wide.  
“Its snowing! Yay! Mommy can we go outside to play? Please?” She batts her eye lases at her bruenett mother, who tries not to laugh. She looks so much like Emma right now its hard not to laugh.  
“Do you want to open your presents first?” The young girl stops and thinks for a second. Does she really want to wait and go outside first? Or does she want to open Santa’s gifts? This is a hard one.  
“Why don’t we go down and eat and we can talk about it over breakfast?” Emma suggest. The young girl nods her head.  
“Yes! Alright lets go monkey.” Henry says picking her up over his head and acts like he is flying her downstairs. Annabelle laughs the whole way. Regina looks over at Emma who is also laughing.  
“Lets go babe. I am hungry.” Regina lifts her eyebrow.  
“And here I thought I was the pregnant one not you.”  
“Very funny, you are pregnant. I am just hungry.” Emma pouts. Regina gets out of bed, strighting her clothes.  
“Why don’t you go down and make sure our children are not getting in trouble. No opening gifts till I get down there.”  
“Yes, your majesty.” Emma smirks.  
“Don’t start Emma. Just go.” Laughing Emma walks to the other side of the bed giving her a quick kiss before leaving. Regina goes to use the bathroom. She didn’t miss this part of being pregnant, having to pee every 5 mintues.  
After making pancakes, the family goes into the family room where all the gift are. Annabelle decied to open a few then go outside, well a few turned out to be all of them. All the presants have been opened, and Annabelle was not begging to go outside. It had started to Snow again, it really looks pretty. Henry agreed to take his little sister outside, they get all dressed up and go out. Emma and Regina watch from the front window, smiling as they watch them run and jump around. They build a snowman, Emma even goes out to help build a snow fort. When the sun starts to set Regina calls them back in the house for some dinner and hot coco, Annabelle doesn’t make it through the hot coco before she is sleeping, Henry drinks all of his before he falls asleep. His sister wore him out. Emma and Regina sit cuddled on the sofa watching the snow fall as they sleep.


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 Days of Christmas day 5  
> thank you for reading and leaving reviews

25 days of Christmas  
Day 5-Scrooge

Hello everyone, sorry I have not been keeping up with this. I ended up sick so I was in no state to write.  
Also thank you, everyone, for the reviews and kudos!

Henry was in a very bad mood. He seems to have been in this mood since the beginning of December and his mothers have no idea why. Every time they ask her gives them short annoyed answers. Regina has had about enough of this, she knew, since he was now a teenager, his moods were going to change but she didn’t think it was going to change this much. Emma suggested that they just let him go and he will figure it out, but Regina didn’t raise him to be like this towards her or anyone really. He should have respect. Sighing, Regina shakes her head trying to get these thoughts out of her mind, so she could get back to work.  
Henry was annoyed, very, very annoyed. He just didn’t want to get into the Christmas spirit and everyone else was. That is what happens when you live in a small town, you saw Christmas EVERYWHERE!  
And now that he had a little sister, it was worse! Both of his mother’s wanted to do everything with her and that meant they wanted to do it as a family and Henry had to go! He had no choice in the matter. Henry was sick of it. Sick of Christmas songs always being played or sung, all the Christmas lights and decorations! Just the merriness of the season. Stomping down the stairs grabbing his coat.  
“Henry! You are going to wake up your mother and sister!” His blonde mother says walking into the hallway.  
“So, what!” He yells back slamming the door behind him. Stomping his way through the snow, walking towards town.  
Emma sighs, she doesn’t know what has gotten into their son lately. For weeks now, he has been a pain, not listening getting into trouble. They thought it was just him being a teenager but now Emma was not sure.  
“Who slammed the door?” Comes a sleepy Regina, holding their whimpering daughter.  
“Our son. He is in one of his moods again.” Its Regina’s turn to sigh.  
“I don’t think this is some teenage thing. This has been going on for weeks now.”   
“I think its because of Annabelle.” Regina looks from Emma down to their daughter with wide eyes.  
“You really think that is the answer? He was so excited when we told him he was going to be a big brother and even after she was born! What made him change his mind?” Regina asks worriedly. Emma walks over to her pulling them into a hug. Annabelle whimpers between them, Emma kisses the top of her blonde head.  
“It's ok baby. Your brother didn’t mean it.” She whispers against her small head. Regina smiles, “let's go in the living room I will try and feed her.” The family walks into the living room where their giant full tree stood. The three of them sit on the sofa, Regina pulls her shirt up, pulls down her bra and starts to feed the baby. Emma wraps her arm around Regina’s shoulder leans her head against hers and they watch their daughter eat.  
“We make beautiful children,” Emma says grinning down at Annabelle.  
“Yes, we sure do.”  
“When do you want to make the next one.” Emma jokes. Regina laughs  
“Emma! Our daughter is 4 months old, we are not having another child any time soon.” Emma laughs.  
“I know babe. We have to worry about the two we have already.” Regina sighs.  
“Yes, what are we going to do about Henry?” Emma sighs this time.  
“I have no idea. Maybe we should sit down and talk to him?”  
“I don’t know if he will like that.”  
“Well, I am tired of him stomping around the house slamming doors.”  
“I know. I will text him and tell him to come home around noon when Annabelle is taking her nap.” Regina looks over at her smiling.  
“Thank you. I love you.”  
“I love you too babe.” Emma leans in and gives her a sweet kiss. When they break apart Emma takes her cell phone and texts their son.  
MA: Henry please come home at noon. Your mother and I need to talk to you.  
Henry: Why?! I am busy  
MA: Henry Daniel Mills! Come home at noon or I will come and find you and I will drag you home! I don’t care if it’s in front of your friends!  
Henry: Fine! Whatever  
“Well, he is coming but is not very happy about it. This should be a fun talk.”  
“I saw that.” Regina sighs. After Annabelle is done Regina burps her and rocks her asleep. She’s set in her bassinet.  
An hour and a half later Henry comes home, he stomps up the walkway opening the door which he then slams shut. He stops for a second waiting for either of his mothers to yell at him or his sister to start crying. Nothing happens he smirks. Strutting down the hall to the kitchen. That is his mothers usually were. Stopping in the doorway he sees no one. Sighing he turns back around.  
“Mom! Ma! Where are you? I don’t have time for this!” He yells angrily.  
“We are in the living room, young man!” Came Regina’s voice.  
“Mom! I am not that young anymore!” Henry yells stomping his way to the living room. Both of his mothers are sitting in an armchair across from the sofa, Henry folds his arms over his chest just standing in the doorway.  
“Sit down Henry,” Regina commands like the Queen she is. Henry rolls her eyes.  
“Henry! Now!” Regina yells. Henry gulps, he didn’t want to give in and let his mothers win but on the other hand, he wanted them to know this was all their fault! Why did they have to have another baby!? Yes, he was excited at first but all she does is cry and take up all his mother’s time. And he was tired of it. And Christmas was coming and it was all about how Annabelle’s first Christmas was going to be. It was all about the baby!  
“Sit your ass down now!” Emma adds. Slowly Henry walks to the sofa and sits slowly down. Just looks at them. The three just stare at each other for a while.  
“Well, are you going to say anything or are we just going to stare at each other” Henry finally says.  
“Henry Daniel Mills! What is with your attitude lately?” Emma asks.  
“I don’t have an attitude,” Henry says.  
“Henry!” Regina says.  
“We are not leaving this room until you tell us what is wrong.”  
“Not even for Annabelle.” Henry basically spits out his sister’s name. Regina and Emma look at each other than at their son with wide eyes.  
“Is that what this is about? Your sister?” Regina asks slightly out ragged.  
“Ok yes! It’s about Annabelle alright!”  
“What!” Both mothers say. They knew it might be that but hearing their son say it was different.  
“How long have you been feeling this way?” Regina asks shakily. She was trying hard not to cry.  
“Since the holiday’s started! Its always about ‘oh what should Annabelle wear for her first Halloween’ or ‘ oh should Annabelle wear this for her first Thanksgiving’ And I don’t even want to talk about Christmas! She is four months old! She is never going to remember any of this? So why make a big deal about it?”  
“Henry, why didn’t you say anything sooner?” Regina asks.  
“Because I know how important this is for you. She is your child, your biological child.”  
“Henry, you know that even though you didn’t grow inside me like Annabelle had that you are just as important as her right?” Henry sighs.  
“Yes, I do know that. It’s just hard, its been you and me for years and then I went and got Ma and she started living here and then you found out you were pregnant. It was is just a lot.” Henry looks down. He knows he has been acting like a brat these past weeks and he hoped his mothers would understand.  
“’Oh Henry, you need to talk to us. We can't know what is going on unless you talk to us.” By this point Regina is almost crying, she can’t help it.  
“I am sorry mom. I know I should have talked to you sooner, I just didn’t want to ruin this for you.”  
“Oh Henry.” Regina walks across the short area and sits next to their son pulling him into a tight hug. Mother and son just hug it out for a while, both snuffling. Regina leans back and places a sweet kiss on his forehead.  
“I am sorry, Henry.”  
“No mom, I am sorry. From now on I will talk to you both.”  
“Good because we don’t need a Scrooge in the family.” Emma laughs, Regina and Henry join in.


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 of 25 days of Christmas
> 
> Enjoy!

25 Days of Christmas  
Day 6: Elf (on a shelf)

Hello everyone,   
Sorry I have not been keeping up posting these. I ended up getting sick and I am finally feeling better for the most part. I will be posting the rest of them as I write them  
Merry Christmas!  
PS. Thank you for the reviews! I love hearing from you!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Regina thought this idea was INSANE! Who the hell would want to deal with an Elf on the shelf!? But Annabelle gave her those puppies eyes, the eyes her other mother and her brother gave her when they wanted something. It had started out as a normal day, after work, school and daycare the family had gone to the store. They didn’t have any food in the house, they had been almost done shopping and the four-year-old had squealed in joy causing both of her mothers to turn towards her to see what that issue was. Regina puts her hand over her heart.  
“Annabelle! Why are you screaming?” She asks, walking towards the four year old. Annabelle on the other hand folded her hands together and was jumping around, with wide eyes and a huge smile on her face.  
“Mommy! Mommy! Look! Elf on a shelf!” The young girl reaches forward and grabs a box that is almost as big as her.  
“What the h…. Heck is Elf on the Shelf?”  
“It’s a fun game families play through the month of December.” Emma answers, walking closer to her wife and daughter. Henry not far behind them.  
“Yeah! Can we get it? Pleeeeease.” Annabelle asks battling her little eyelashes. Emma holds her hand over her mouth, to stop from laughing. Emma knows Regina has a hard time saying no to their daughter when she does that, and Annabelle knows this and plays it to her advantage.  
“Annabelle, we don’t need it. Put it back.”  
“But mommy! I want it. Please?” She pouts and holds the box closer to her little body.  
“Please, all the kids at daycare are doing it. Please.” Regina sighs and looks over at Emma, who still has her hand over her mouth and laughter twinkling in her eyes. Regina just lefts an eyebrow at her. Emma gets a hold of herself and takes her hand away and looks over at her wife with a smile on her lips.  
“Annabelle, if mommy said no then it's no,” Emma says.  
“But Mamma!” Annabelle stamps her little foot.  
“Put it back, we have to go home and have dinner and I will talk to mommy about it.” Annabelle pouts again but does as she was told. Sulking she walks with them to the lines. Once they are done and everything is in the car the family heads home. Annabelle sulking the whole time, once they are home she heads right to her room, and Henry to his, while the two women head towards the kitchen to start dinner. They move around the kitchen together, Emma asks the question that both were thinking about.  
“So are we getting Annabelle the Elf on the shelf?” Regina looks over at her.  
“What do you think? I have never heard of this and don’t even know what you have to do?” Smiling at her.  
“Put a silencing spell up.”  
“Why?”  
“Because Anna can’t hear what I am about to tell you. Just trust me.”  
“Ok.” Waving her hand she puts it up and locks the kitchen door.  
“Ok, what is it?”  
“So every day through the month we have to get up every day and do something with them. The Elf gets ‘in trouble’ every night.”  
“Emma that sounds like a lot of work.” Emma laughs.  
“Yeah it can be but the kid will enjoy it so much.” Regina sighs.  
“Alright if you think its ok.”  
“I think Anna will love it. But I think we should buy it and not tell her. Let her find It.”  
“Alright, so are you getting it or should I?”  
“I think you should since this is your first time.” Regina rolls her eyes.  
“Alright, I will get it after work.”  
“Great” Emma smiles at her walks over and gives her a small quick kiss on the lips.  
After work the next day Regina stops by the store and picks up the damn Elf. She picks a girl one thinking Annabelle would like that one better. Throwing the damn box on the passenger’s seat, rolling her eyes at the damn thing. Once she pulls into the driveway she waves her hand she sends it up to their closet hiding it from their daughter. Once she is in the house she leaves her purse on the table by the door and takes off her shoes and coat.  
“Hello?” No one answers she is home alone, sighing she walks up to their room to change into her comfy house clothes. She grabs one of Emma’s shirts and gets into yoga pants. She lays on the bed just to relax for a few minutes. She ends up falling asleep, being pregnant was tiring. That is where Emma and Annabelle find her, curled up with Emma’s pillow. Emma smiles.  
“Mommy is sleeping. Why don’t we just let her sleep.”  
“But mamma. I want to lay next to her.” Emma sighs.  
“Don’t wake her up. The baby takes a lot out of her.”  
“Ok, Mamma.” Annabelle slowly walks over to the bed, climbing on top and crawling towards Regina. She squeezes in between Regina and the pillow, she snuggles against her. Regina lets go of the pillow and wraps her arms around their daughter. Emma smiles at the two before leaving the room to start dinner. After the family eats dinner Regina and Emma get Annabelle ready for bed and go to sleep after.  
Annabelle wakes up before anyone else in the house, she quietly sneaks out of her room stopping in the doorway looking down finding what looks like toilet paper on the floor.  
“What is this?” Annabelle picks it up but it looks like it has rolled down the hall and maybe the steps. Putting it back down she slowly follows the trail, it takes her down the steps.  
“Mommy is going to be sooo mad. I wonder who did it?” She asks herself following it from the steps down the hall, it leads her into the kitchen where a doll is wrapped up in the toilet paper hanging from the fridge door. Her eyes get wide and she screams, forgetting that the rest of her family is sleeping. She rushes over pulling the little doll from the paper. Hugging it to her chest she runs through the house back up the stairs to her mother’s room. Pushing the door open she rushes to the bed climbing up on it and starts jumping.  
“Mommy! Ma! Wake up! Guess what happened last night!” Her mother’s moan and turn to look at her.  
“Annabelle! What are you doing?” Emma asks, Regina turns and looks at the clock.  
“It's 5:30 in the morning. Why are you awake?” Regina asks. Annabelle stops jumping and falls to her knees between them, holding up the doll.  
“Look what I found!” She says excitedly. Both women try not to smile too much.  
“Oh, what is that?” Regina asks.  
“It’s ELF ON THE SHELF!!!!!! She came to the house last night!” She squeals.  
“And what kind of mischief did he cause last night?” Regina asks. The little girl looks down shyly with a small smile on her lips.  
“Ma, you may want to clean up the toilet paper running through the house,” Annabelle says before looking up at them. Regina’s eyes get wide and look over at her wife giving her a hard look. Emma had been the one who came up with what that damn Elf got up to the night before. Emma just shrugs her shoulders, both look back at their daughter.  
“Why doesn’t Ma clean up the mess the Elf made while I go to the bathroom and then we will make breakfast.”  
“Yay!” Annabelle jumps off the bed and runs out of the room, the two can hear the little girl open her brother’s bedroom door and then Henry grumbling. Emma kisses Regina as they part ways, she walks into the hallway just as Henry is being led out of his room by his little sister.  
“Good morning Henry,” Emma says trying not to laugh, he just glares at her in a very Regina way. She just laughs, picking up the toilet paper as she goes. She was just throwing it away as Regina walks into the room. She starts to make them breakfast.  
Over the following weeks, each mother takes turns putting the Elf in different crazy situations. Regina would never say it out loud but she was having fun with the dumb little Elf.


	7. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little dabbles (some longer than others) of prompts for the 25 Days of Christmas
> 
> Yes, I know it's past Christmas but I am going to write this till I get to 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY M Rated

25 Days of Christmas  
Day 7: Mistletoe

Ever since they had told Snow and Charming, it was manly Snow, but David did nothing to stop his wife. Snow has been placing that damn mistletoe all over town, so the two had to kiss. Not that Regina minded kissing the blonde, no she loved to kiss her! She could spend her whole day laying in bed or sitting on the sofa just kissing Emma’s soft lips. If she died tomorrow and kissing Emma was the last thing, she had ever done she would die happy, not that she wanted to die, no; her life was FINALLY coming together, and fate had been on her side and she loved it. The town was even helping Snow with the damn mistletoe, much to her dismay; most days she liked it better when they hated her and left her alone. Not when they were trying to get her to kiss Emma Swan!  
Regina sighs, it was just getting to be too much, and they still had about 3 weeks till Christmas. Sighing Regina tries to get back to work and she does for a few hours before her office door was flung open and none other than damn Snow-White holding something behind her back with a huge smile on her face. Regina sighs she has a feeling this is not going to be pleasant for her.  
“Hello, Snow.”  
“Hello Regina! It’s a wonderful day isn’t.” Snow says happily. Stopping in front of her desk, still holding whatever behind her back.  
“Well it was…”   
“Regina!” Snow yells, and huffs.  
“What can I do for you Snow? I have a lot of work to do.” Snow huffs again. Slowly pulling something behind her back. It was what Regina had thought it would be. A bunch of mistletoe.   
“Snow I do not want that near me. I have had enough!” Snow pouts.  
“But Regina! You and Emma are sooo cute together! “  
“Snow, I am with Emma not Emma and You! Let us do it how we want.”  
“Regina, I want you both to be happy and I want to be apart of my daughter and my friend’s life.” Regina sighs, they have been getting along better that was true and ever since they had announced they were dating Snow had been with it. She had never had anything bad to say against it. Which Regina was grateful, she was so so so grateful. Regina sighs again.  
“Alright Snow, I understand. But could you tone it down a little bit?”   
“Ok, I can do that!” She says excitedly and claps her hands together. The gets this shy look on her face.  
“What is that look for?” Regina asks before Snow throws the mistletoe in the air, reaching out thinking it is going to fall on her desk messing up her papers. But it doesn’t, Regina looks up and sees the mistletoe hanging above her desk in the air….by nothing. Frowning she looks back at Snow. Who just smiles widely.   
“Snow! What did you do?” Before Snow could answer Emma comes strutting in to the room with a wide smile on her face.  
“Hey, babe! Are you ready for lunch?” Regina coughs, that could mean two different things. One it could be that they are actually going to eat food or two it could mean that the blonde wants to sit her on her desk pulls up her skirt, pulls her panties off and eat HER for lunch. The second one is not something Snow should know ANYTHING about. She does not need Snow White to know about their sex life. Emma stops short when her eyes land on her mother. Her eyes go between Snow, Regina and the mistletoe above the desk frowning.   
“What is going on?” She asks walking closer to Regina, leaning in and gives her a quick kiss on the check. Regina smiles at her, Snow tries to hold her squeal in, but she doesn’t.   
“You two are soo cute together.” Emma rolls her eyes.  
“Mom, what are you doing here?” Snows checks get pink  
“I was just coming to see Regina.”  
“She was coming to hang some more damn mistletoe around town and this time it is in my office.”  
“’Mom, you have got to stop.” Emma says sighing.  
“She is going to tone it down a little. Are you not Snow?”  
“Yes! I will not do it as much.” Snow agrees.  
“And you will stop getting the town into it.” Emma adds, Snow rolls her eyes.  
“Mom?!” Snow sighs again.  
“Alright, yes the town will not be involved. But I think it is good that they are helping.”  
“Mom, I don’t want the whole watching every time Regina and I kiss! It’s weird.”  
“It is true Snow. Not that I am not use to them watching me or wanting to be apart of my life. But your daughter is not.”  
“Alright, alright. You both are right. I will try and do that.”  
“Thank you.”  
“You are welcome. Well I am going to go now. Bye, love you.” Snow says as she leaves the room, closing the door behind her. Emma turns towards Regina and smiles.   
“Now that we are alone.” Emma says wiggling her eyebrows, Regina smiles. Leaning in and kisses her soft lips. Emma deepens it, Regina moans into her mouth. Her hands roam the blonde’s body, traveling under the blonde’s shirt scrapping her nails against her tones abs. This time Emma is the one to moan, her mouth leaves Regina’s lips leaving a trail of kisses across her strong jaw, down her neck staying on the spot that makes her melt.   
“Emma, I am at work.” Regina half says and half moans. Emma just smiles against her skin as she continues to kiss that spot.  
“That has never stopped us before. And I want to fuck you under the mistletoe.” Emma says, pulling back a little before picking her up and placing her on her desk, right under that damn mistletoe. Once Regina is on the desk Emma starts a path of kisses from her lips down her neck, moaning Regina leans her head back giving the blonde more room.  
“Emma.” Regina moans, she feels Emma smile against her skin. Emma’s hands pull her shirt out of the waistband of her skirt and then starts to slowly unbutton it. Once it is open Emma pushes it off her shoulders, her mouth continues its path down her neck to the tops of her lace covered breasts. Regina moans and thrust her breasts father into the blonde’s mouth.   
“Emma…please.” Regina moans, Emma smiles against her heated skin before leaning back to look at her. Regina’s lush filled eyes pop open, her kiss swollen lips fall open.  
“Please what, Regina?” The younger women smirks, she knows how hard it has been in the past for her to open up about what she wants. Blown brown eyes meet equally blown green eyes, Regina reaches forwards grabs the blonde from behind the neck. Their faces are inches apart, they could feel each other’s breath on their faces. The two just stare at each other for a few moments.  
“You want me to say what I want you to do to me, Miss. Swan?” This time Emma is the one to moan, she loves it when Regina says her name in that tone. It makes her knees go weak as a flood of wetness polls between her legs, and Regina knows this; Regina smirks at her.   
“Miss. Swan…. I want you to lay me across my desk after striping me of all my clothes except for my stockings and grader belt and my high heels. After striping me down, I want you to spread my legs open wide. Kneel between them and then eat me out as you finger fuck me until I lose my voice from screaming your name over and over again. After I am spent, I will pull you up and lick and kiss all my juices off your face. When you are clean, I want you to wave your hand and magic up a magic cock and then fuck me with it, I want you to fuck me soo hard that I have a hard time standing up and even walking for the rest of the day. I want you do this while we re under that damn mistletoe that your mother keeps insisting that we use.” Emma moans…fuck! I want to do that to her so bad!  
“Fuck! Yes! I am going to do that.” Emma half moans and says. Emma carefully starts to take off the Mayors clothes, when she gets to her skirt and pulls it down but stops half way down and moans, with wide eyes, Regina is wearing her favorite red lace thong. Which looks AMAZING on her, but what doesn’t.   
“Damn! Regina!” The older women just smirks.  
“Are you going to take my skirt off or am I taking things in my own hands?”  
“No!” Emma pulls the skirt down the rest of the way placing it on the chair, so it wouldn’t get wrinkled. Emma leans in and gives her a very heated kiss as Emma pushes her flat down on the desk. As she kisses her, she un buttons the sleeves of the others women’s shirt, pulling one arm out them doing the same to the other. Breaking the kiss, Emma stand between Regina’s leg as she pulls the top drawers open. Gently placing each foot in said drawer, Regina lets her knees fall open. Emma licks her lips just looking at the wet spot in her bright red thong.   
“Babe, you are soo wet for me.” Emma says, reaching forward to slide a finger under her thong through the wetness. Regia moans and falls back on her elbows.   
“Emma! More!” Regina moans.   
“Yes, your Majesty.” Emma says before she pulls the wet thong down her sext legs throwing them behind her not caring where they land. She settles between the open legs and slowly very slowly starts to lick her wet folds.  
“Yes!” Regina moans as she thrust, she hips closer to the pink lips. Laughing into the folds, Emma hold her hips in place. Regina groans when she can no longer move them, Emma starts to lick and suck her little buddle of nerves faster and faster. Bringing one of her hands down under her chin sliding three fingers into her. Regina’s moan gets louder.  
“Fuck! Emma, yes!! Right there. Harder. Yesssss” Regina starts to yell. In the back of her mind Regina is glad they had decided to put a permanent silencing spell on her office. She was brought out of her thoughts when the blonde hits that spot deep inside her, that spot that pushes her over the edge, every fucking time!   
“Fuckkkkkkkk EMMA!!!!!” Regina screams, Emma keeps hitting that spot only stopping when Regina pushes her head away. Emma slowly pulls her fingers out of Regina. When she did a gush of liquid came shooting out of her. Regina moans again, Emma looks down at her with a wide smile, she loves when she made the brunette do this. It was her goal, it didn’t always happen but when it did Emma was very happy. Regina fell back on her desk just trying to get her breathing under control again.  
“That was amazing!” Emma’s smile gets wider  
“Just want till the next round.” Regina growls as she pulls the blonde into a searing kiss, moaning when she tastes herself on her thin pink lips. Regina waves her hand making Emma just as naked as herself. When Regina gets her breathing back in order its Emma whose back is flat against the Mayors desk butt ass naked, with her hands and feet pinned down against the desk. As Regina uses her lips, fingers and magic to make the blonde wiggle and scream her name. The round found Emma with the Magic cock between her legs just as Regina had wanted and Regina bent over the desk ass in the air as Emma fucks her for the rest of their lunch.   
Just like Regina had wanted she walked out of her office at the end of the barley able to walk right……she has smile oh her lips the whole time, Emma meeting her smile as she walks into their home.


	8. Chapter 8

25 Days of Christmas  
Day 8- Christmas Cookies

Regina hummed along with the Christmas music that was softly playing in the background. She was getting everything ready for the family to make the first batch of Christmas cookies for the season. Regina smiles, she loves spending time with her little family. Annabelle was so excited to make cookies today before she goes over to her grandparent’s house. Tonight was their normal date night, they usually go out but Regina has plans to stay in tonight and she is sure when Emma finds out what she has planned she will happily stay in also.  
“Mommy! Are you ready to make cookies?” Annabelle asks as she walks into the kitchen.  
“No baby. We have to wait for your Ma to come back home.” Annabelle pouts, she wanted to make the cookies now. Why did they have to wait till ma got home, she asks her mommy that question.  
“Why do we have to wait till Ma comes home? I want to make them now!” The three year pouts and stomps her little foot. She was definitely the princess of the house. Regina stops what she was doing turning her full attention on the little girl frowning.  
“Annabelle! We are waiting until your other mother gets home and that is the end of it.” Regina says firmly, Anna’s frowns deepens.  
“That is not fair! I want to make them now!” Annabelle yells, uncrossing her arms, making little fist against the side of her body.  
“Annabelle, stop it. Or you are going in the corner.”  
“No!”  
“Alright, that is it.” Walking towards the young girl, Regina goes to grab her arm but grabs air as Annabelle makes a run for it down the hall.  
“Annabelle! Get back here.” Regina says as she follows her down the hall.  
“No!” She hears from the other room, sighing Regina turns towards the voice as the front door opens.  
“Honey! I’m home!” Emma yells with a smile on her face.  
“Ma! You are home.” Annabelle says running towards her blonde mother. Regina walks towards them stopping in front of them with her arms crossed. After giving her a few kisses Emma turns towards her wife and frowns.  
“What is wrong babe?” Emma asks walking closer to the other women.  
“Annabelle, why don’t you tell Ma what happened?” Says lifting her eyebrow at the little girl. Annabelle hides in Emma’s shoulder, Emma looks between mother and daughter. Neither says anything.  
“What happen Regina?”  
“Annabelle threw a little temper tantrum after I said we had to wait till you got home to make the cookies.” Annabelle cuddles closer to Emma. She did this when she knew she was in trouble but didn’t want to admit it.  
“Annabelle, did you do that?” Emma asks, the little girl shakes her head against her shoulder.  
“Annabelle?” Emma asks again, she still gets no answer, sighing she sets the young girl down. Annabelle stands between her mothers looking at the floor.  
“What do you have to say to your mother?” Emma asks bending down to her level, the little girl doesn’t look up at first. Then sighs and looks up at her blonde mother first then turns and walks closer to her brunette mother.  
“I am sorry mommy.” She says in a small voice, Regina bends down and pulls her into a hug. Annabelle wraps her little arms around her neck.  
“Its ok baby, you just need to listen more.” Anna nods her head against her. Leaning back Regina smiles and kisses her forehead. Stands up holding her hand.  
“Alright, let’s make those cookies.” Regina says  
Yay!!” The little girl yells, jumping around. The mothers laugh at her.  
“Ok, why don’t you and mommy go and start them and I will see where Henry is.”  
“Ok.” Anna practically pulled her mother by the hand toward the kitchen.   
Emma laughs at their daughter as she reaches for her phone and dials Henry’s number.  
“Hey, Ma.” Comes Henry’s happy voice.  
“Henry are you on your way home?”  
“Not yet why?”  
“We are making Christmas cookies today. We told you this.” Emma sighs, the older Henry got the less and less he wanted to spend time at home.  
“Damn. I am sorry ma.”  
“Can you come home now?” Henry sighs, he did want to make cookies with his family but he also wanted to spend time with his friends and Violet. They had been getting close, he really liked her and she didn’t mind who his mothers or grandparents were.  
“Henry?” Ma asks.  
“I am not sure Ma. I am with my friends.”  
“Henry…”  
“Emma? Did you get ahold of Henry?” Regina asks, Emma looks mad.  
“Yes, but he doesn’t want to come home right now.” Regina crosses her arms over her chest scowling at the phone and her son on the other end.  
“Henry! You knew we were making cookies today, your sister is soo excited to making them as a family. You have to come home right now!”  
“This is unfair.”  
“Henry, get home now! Or I will come and find you!” Grumbling Henry says fine and hangs up.  
“Rude, he is getting grounded!”  
“I know babe” Emma says walking closer and side hugging her.  
The two women make their way back into the kitchen to start making cookies with Anna. Henry never came home, both mothers had tried his cell and it went right to voice mail. Regina was mad and had wanted to go and find their son.  
“Babe let’s just leave it. After we take Anna to my parents’ house we have the whole night alone.” Emma says wiggling her eyebrow, making Regina laugh. She leans in and kisses Emma’s lips.  
“Go and take her to your parents’ house, I have somethings to get together.” Emma’s eyes get wide  
“What do you have planned?” Regina winks or tries too.  
“Hurry up and take our daughter to your parents and hurry home to find out.”  
“Alright. Come on Annabelle, we have to go.”  
“Ok, Ma” Anna yells from upstairs, Regina kisses her one more time before heading back into the kitchen. Emma watched as her ass sways.  
SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ  
Emma rushes home, walking in the door throwing her keys on the table; taking her boots off.  
“Regina! Babe? Where are you?”  
“In the kitchen, dear.” Comes her voice, Emma rushes down the hall. Stopping short in the doorway to the kitchen. Regina has her back turned towards the door, Emma can see that the only thing the other women was wearing was an apron. There was flour still all over the counter which was weird all in its self.  
“Regina?” Emma says lowly, Regina turns to look at her.  
“Hello dear. You were quick.” Regina laughs lightly.  
“I wanted to get home for my surprise.” Regina smirks.  
“Are you my surprise?” Emma asks walking closer to the other women.  
“Hhmmm, maybe. But look around you. This is one of the things on your sex bucket list.” Regina says placing her arms around Emma’s neck leaning into her while leaning in for a kiss. Emma look around when the kiss breaks, Regina just in an apron, flour on the table top… That could only mean one thing.  
“Me taking you on the island top in just an apron. Your ass getting covered in flour.”  
“Yes, I thought this was the perfect time.”  
“I love you.” Emma says excitedly, slamming her lips against plump red ones, the kiss turns heated as Emma’s hand start to roam Regina’s body, sneaking under the apron. Her hands squeezing full breasts, her thump flicking against a hard nipple. Regina moans into her mouth, breaking the kiss to start kissing her neck.  
“Yes, Emma. More.” Regina moans into her neck. Emma turns them so Regina’s back is against the island as her hands squeeze the breasts one more time before travelling south, her fingers brush against her wet centre but don’t give her the friction that she needs.  
“Emma. I need you.” Regina moans.  
“I know but we have all night babe and I want to make this last.”  
“Emma, please.” She almost, almost begs. Emma smiles and gives her a quick kiss on the side of her neck.  
“It will be worth the wait, babe.” Regina groans, she didn’t want to wait! She wanted her wife to fuck her hard against this island with her fingers and after before she even has her breath back she wants Emma to pick her up lay her down on the counter top and fuck her with that wonderful tongue of hers. Regina moans at that thought.  
Emma’s hand keep sliding up and down her thighs just brushing her wet centre.  
“Emma, stop teasing,” Emma says nothing but on her next pass, she pushes her fingers into Regina’s tight wet centre. Both women moan, Emma doesn’t move her fingers for a few moments just basking in the feel of Regina being around her. She loves it. Regina moves her legs wider giving the blonde more room, getting the hint she starts to slowly move her fingers.  
“Oh…..yes……Emma” Regina moans.  
As she fucks her she uses her thumb to make tight circles on her clit. Regina has to hold on to the island so she doesn’t fall down, Regina leans back. Emma makes things worse or better Regina is not sure which it really is. Emma leans in and starts to basically make out with her neck, sucking and licking the spot there that she knows drives her mad with want, could bring her to her knees. Not many people could do that. The first time it was a shock to the older woman.  
“Ohhhhhhhhhh…..yes…..Emmmmmmma….Oh god!” She feels Emma smirk against her neck. Emma moves back slightly.  
“Do you like that babe?” she asks her breath sliding over her heated skin, her fingers and thumb still making her weak and wet and tight and right on the edge of a most intense orgasm. Regina can’t speak, she just moans, loudly into the room. Emma felt her walls flitter against her fingers, she knows the other woman was close, so close she just needed another little push. Leaning back in she again starts to lick and suck her neck and thrust her fingers faster and tries to keep her thumb circling her hard clit.  
“Yes! Emma!” Regina moans right before she was pushed over the edge, a scream ripping from her throat. Emma wraps her arm around her waist holding her up as her other hand slows down the thrusting, finally stopping. Regina leans heavily against the island and Emma herself. Emma lightly kisses the side of her neck one last time than laying her forehead against Regina’s.  
“Emma…that was…” Regina breaths, she feels Emma smile against her.  
“I know I am just that good.” Emma boasts. Regina pushes her away, Emma just laughs backing up. Slowly Regina stands back up, her legs were slightly wobbly. Emma’s smirk gets wider. Regina just rolls her eyes at the blonde.  
“It’s your turn saviour.” Regina says as she pushes the blonde back against the island, waving her hand and the blonde is naked. Emma sucks in a breath as the cold air touches her nipples making them hard little nubs.  
“You like that?” She asks before leaning forward sucking first one and then the other and she keeps this up for a bit, Emma’s moans getting louder and louder.  
“Regina, please.” Emma says, lightly pushing the brunettes head down. Regina smirks but she lets the blonde push her down where she wants her, once she is on her knees she pushes firm legs apart and just stares at the patch of wet blonde curls. Licking her lips, she leans in and takes her first lick and moans. She loves how Emma tastes, she could spend the whole day between the blonde’s legs and be very happy. Emma has said the same thing about her.  
Regina licks around her entrance first and when Emma is moaning and just focusing on the feelings she is having Regina starts to make firm flicks against her hard clit.  
“Regina!” Emma almost yells, she loved when Regina did that. When Regina slide her fingers into the wet heat, Emma almost came. She had to stop herself and it was difficult. She had been on the edge for most of the afternoon, Regina started thrusting her fingers and licking her clit in tandem. Every time she could feel Emma tightening around her fingers she would stop her finger keeping them inside her but not moving and stopping the flicks on her clit replacing them with little kisses on her lower belly. She did this a few times before Emma couldn’t handle it any more.  
“Regina…..please…” Emma wined, she wanted to cum so bad.  
“Please what…Miss. Swan?” Emma moaned, she loved when Regina called her that during sex it was soo sexy.  
“Let me cum…please… I need to soo bad.”  
“Hmmm” Regina says against her skin, Emma arches into her lips the vibration travelling right to her core.  
“Regina.” Emma wines again. In quick succession, she moves her fingers and starts to lick her clit again, hard firm strokes sending the blonde tumbling over the edge. Screaming into the air, almost falling to the floor catching herself on the table top. Regina slowly stops thrusting her fingers and stops licking her. When Emma stops twitching she pulls her fingers out of her standing back up leaning on to the island next to her, bringing her fingers to her mouth and licking the wetness of them. Emma moans.  
“You are going to kill me woman.” Regina smirks,  
“But what a way to go.” Emma laughs, pulling her into a kiss.  
“Let’s go upstairs.”  
“Another round already?” Regina laughs.  
“I will never get enough of you your majesty.” Emma says standing up reaching behind Regina and un-tying the apron around Regina pulling it over her head throwing it behind her and pulling her out of the room.


	9. Day 10 Snowman (Frosty the snowman?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 days of Christmas prompts  
> Every day is a different prompt  
> I had to skip Chapter 9 because it's not done. I thought it was sorry.

25 Days of Christmas  
Day 10 Snowman (Frosty the snowman?)

They had watched Frosty the Snowman right before bed. The one that Emma had watched when she was growing up, that was when said foster home would let her watch it. Annabelle LOVED It, she wanted to have snow powers; she wanted to make her very own talking walking Snowman. When her mothers had tried to explain to her that she would not have snow powers, Annabelle was very upset at hearing it. After Emma and Regina had calmed her down as much as they could; She still wanted snow powers. The little girl was stubborn- thanks to both of her mothers. They put her to bed not thinking much of it. They figured nothing would happen to her.  
Emma was the first to wake up the next morning- woke up freezing her ass off. Why is it so cold in here? Did the heater break? Shivering she turns to look at Regina who was still sleeping. Emma was not sure how she could be. But she was also shivering in her sleep. Moving closer to her Emma snuggled into her so they could share some body heat, Regina snuggled back. Emma doesn’t move or say anything for a few moments. Emma knew she should wake up the other women so they could figure out what was going on, but this was nice. She loved these moments in the morning when the house was quiet, and she was the only one awake and could just bask in the love she felt from all the people in this house. Sighing she moves back a little.  
“Babe, you have to wake up.”  
“No” Came a raspy sleepy voice. Emma laughs lightly. She loved Regina right before she woke up.  
“Babe, it’s freezing in here. We have to figure out what happened.” Slowly brown eyes open.  
“Morning beautiful.” Regina smiles softly at her, Emma leans down and gives her a light kiss on the lips.  
“Good morning, Dear. Now, what were you saying?”  
“It’s freezing in here.”  
“I can see that, I can see your breath.”  
“I know! It dropped like 30 degrees in here!”  
“I can feel that.” Before either of them can say any more three-year-old Annabelle comes running into the room. Very very excited. She was jumping around the room.  
“Mommy! Ma!” She yells.  
“Baby don’t yell. It’s so early.  
“But mommy! I can…”  
“Annabelle, please get up here so we can keep you warm.”  
“Mommy! I am not cold.”  
“Anna!”  
“Mommy watch!” The little girl says twirling around and much to her mother’s shock little white snowflakes came from her fingers covering the whole room. Both jump out of bed with mouths wide open. Annabelle waves her fingers again and both mothers are not cold any more.  
“What? I am not cold any more.” Emma says.  
“I know. Annabelle, what happened? How are you doing that?” Regina asks. Annabelle smiles up at her brunette mother.  
“I made a wish before bed and when I woke up it came true!” She says excitedly jumping up and down. Regina and Emma look at each other and then back at their daughter.  
“What is going on?” Comes Henry’s sleepy voice from the door.  
“Henry! I made snow!” Annabelle yells.  
“Anna, not so loud.” Henry wines. His little sister doesn’t have snow powers, well… Not that he knows of. Neither of their mothers do, where this power came from, he has no idea.  
“How do you have that power?” Henry finally asks, huffing the little girl explains again.  
“I made a wish and now I have them.”  
“That is so cool!” Henry says excitedly.  
“I know” She sasses.  
“What else can you do? Can you make a snowman?” Henry asks.  
“I will try.” Her little tongue is between her lips and she starts to wave her hands, she concentrates. Nothing happens at first and Annabelle gets upset. But then slowly the shape of the air changes and a snowman shape comes through. When it fully comes to shape the family just stares at it and Annabelle. They couldn’t believe the three years could even do that. They knew she was powerful but this…  
“Can you bring it to life?” Emma asks, getting into her daughter having this power.  
“Emma! Don’t encourage her!”  
“What! Anna is very powerful.”  
“We knew this already!” Annabelle waves her hands and the snowman comes to life right before their eyes. They could not believe it.  
“Good morning little Lady.” Said the deep-voiced snowman.  
“Hello” Annabelle says excitedly, moving closer to it. She reaches her hand out and touches it’s cold body.  
“Annabelle! Don’t touch it.”  
“Mommy, he is not going to hurt me. I made a wish and it came true.”  
“What is your name?” Annabelle asks the Snowman smiles at the little girl.  
“You should know it, little lady.”  
“Frosty!”  
“Right you are.”  
“Come on! Let’s go downstairs and have some fun.”  
“Alright.” Annabelle skips out of the room, Frosty sliding after her. In their wake, the house is covered in snow.  
“What are we going to do about him?” Regina asks.  
“Let’s go see what he can do!” Henry says excitedly, Emma agrees and runs out of the room after the Snowman. Sliding on the snow as they go, Frosty covered the stairs with Snow and they slid down it.  
“Yay!” Mother and son say on the way down, the pair find Frosty and Annabelle in the living room by the tree, the house looked so pretty; it looked like twinkling lights all throughout the house. Annabelle and Frosty were singing and making little snow animals, Emma and Henry came into the room and sat next to the couch and just watch. Frosty tells stories all about the animals and some of his other adventures. This is where Regina finds the rest of her family, she had to magic herself down the stairs. There was no way she was going to be sliding down them, she was a Queen and they never did silly things like that.  
“’What are you guys up too?” She asks as she sits down next to her wife. Emma turns and smiles at her.  
“Frosty is telling us some stories.”  
“Yay!”  
The rest of the day is spent together listening to stories and making up new ones, but when it was bedtime Frosty told one last story before disappearing taking all the snow in the house with him. Annabelle is sad but her mothers tell her Frosty would be back again next year.


	10. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 days of Christmas prompts  
> Every day is a different prompt

25 Days of Christmas  
Day 11 Christmas Stockings

It was a tradition in the Mills house hold to hang their Christmas Stockings two weeks before Christmas morning. When Emma moved in with them one of the first things they did was go out and buy Emma her very own Christmas stocking. She found one that had a swan on it! It was wearing a little Santa hat, with glitter. Regina and Henry have had the same stockings for years and Emma wanted them to get stocking that match, so she convinced them to get new ones. It was a symbol of them finally becoming a family. Henry agreed right away, Regina on the other hand was a little harder. She just wanted Emma to get a stocking to match Henry’s and hers, but Emma convinced her to let them all buy new ones. Once everyone was on board it was just the matter of them finding one’s they all would like. Regina being a Queen made things a little more difficult and of course Henry had a finer taste in things because of growing up with a mother like Regina. They looked in all of the stores in Storybrooke but couldn’t find anything they all could agree on. Henry suggest they go outside of Storybrooke, it took some convincing for Regina to agree. But then the family was on their way to Boston.  
The trip there was pretty uneventful, Emma sang along to all of the songs on the radio. Henry joins in when he knows the songs, Regina on the other hand rolls her eyes at them but had a small smile on her lips. She loves that she gets to see Emma likes this, free of the weight of being the Savior, free of being known as Snow White and Prince Charming’s daughter. With them she could just be Emma, the mother and Emma; Regina’s partner. The blonde looks over at her giving her a wide smile that lights up her whole face. Regina gives her a wide loving smile back. Regina reaches over and takes Emma’s hand giving it a squeeze.   
When they get to Boston, they check into their hotel. Regina picked it so of course it was one of the best in the city. Regina had booked a suite with two rooms.  
“Wow! Mom this room is amazing!” Henry says excitedly, he walks around the room as he pulls out his phone to take as many pictures as he could. His mother’s laughs.  
“So….which one is our room?” Emma asks smiling, Regina lifts her eyebrow at the blonde.   
“Why Miss. Swan are you thinking you are going to get lucky tonight?” Regina asks. Emma’s smile gets wider and moves closer to the other women.  
“Ohhhh, I know I am definitely getting lucky tonight.” She says, Regina just laughs; because yes Emma was probably getting lucky tonight. Regina leans in giving her a VERY passionate kiss, Emma smiles into the smile. She can’t wait for tonight when they will be alone.

Once they got settled into their rooms, Emma got a little handsy which Regina didn’t mind one bit. But they were here for a reason and it was not to christen every flat surface in their room. They will come back alone and do that. Regina smirks against Emma’s lips.  
“Come on Moms! Could you stop making out for a couple of hours so we can get our Christmas stockings.” Henry huffs, from the doorway that connected their rooms. The women break apart and look over at him, Henry has his eyes closed with a frown on his face. The both laugh.  
“It’s not funny! I did not come all this way to watch you two making out all the time! I see that enough at home!” Henry says huffing again, mumbling the last part. Both women hear him but don’t say anything.  
“Alright, we are sorry Henry.” Regina says pulling away from Emma who pouts and says under her breath.  
“I am not sorry.” Regina turns and gives her one of her Evil Queen looks and elbows her lightly. Its Emma’s turn to huff, but say nothing more. Regina knows she was not sorry. Nether is she really.  
“Let’s go get something for lunch then we can look around some of the shops for our Stockings.”  
“Yes!” The young boy says, running out of the room. Both women laugh grab their things and follow their son out of the hotel holding hands.

They had lunch at a cute little mom and pop dinner, it remind them Granny’s. It was good food but not as good as Granny’s. Regina and Emma fight over who was going to pay for lunch, Emma ends up “winning”. They walk around the city, stopping at every store either going in or just window shopping. The end up finding this Christmas shop.  
“This one!” Henry says excitedly. Regina and Emma stop next to him, looking through the window, it was like someone puked up Christmas. The whole shop was red and green, twinkling lights.  
“They will have what we are looking for! I just know it!” Henry says, grabbing Regina’s hand and pulling her into the shop, laughing Emma follows her family in. They walk down every aisle looking for the one with the stocking, finally they find it.   
“Yes! Alright let’s get looking” Henry says, starting to look through them. Both women help him, after what seems like ever Henry stops and sighs. They have not found anything that him and his mom like. There were some that were ok, but nothing that they loved.  
“This is a waist!” Henry says throwing the stockings he had back on the rack.  
“Henry! Pick those up right now” Regina tells him, sighing the young boys does as he is asked. As he hangs the last one up Emma yells and starts to dance. Mother and son look over at her with wide eyes.  
“I found it! I found it!” She sings happily. When she sees Regina looking at her with her arms crossed over her chest she stops as her checks get pink.  
“Ummm….I found it?” She says sheepishly. Regina just raises her eyebrow at her.  
“Found what?” Henry asks walking over to her, Emma hands her the stocking was so happy that she found. Henry’s face lights up, smiling up at her. Henry turns towards Regina, handing the stocking over to her.  
“She found your stocking mom! Its perfect!” Taking said stocking she looks down at it and gasps. It really was perfect, it was a winter setting, with a snowman in the middle of trees. He was holding an apple that was shinny red and was wearing a crown on its head. Smiling. Regina looks up at the blonde.  
“Emma, this is perfect! Thank you.” Emma smiles at her, Regina lunges at her pulling her into a very heated kiss,  
“Ewww gross moms!” Henry says but the two don’t care. After a few moments they do stop all out of breath; smiling at each other they turn towards Henry.  
“Now for you stocking kid!” Emma says happily. Henry rolls his eyes at her in a very Regina like manner. Henry and Emma get back to looking at the other stocking as Regina just keeps looking at hers. After another half hour they are about to give up again when Henry yells this time. Both his mothers look over at him  
“Did you find one?” Regina asks as Emma walks closer to him.  
“Yes!” Henry says holding the stocking out for them to see, it has a warm feeling to it. There is a fireplace that is roaring to life a chair with a person in it reading what looked like a book with snow coming down outside the window. Also on the table next to the man was a pen and what looked like a journal.   
“Henry, that is perfect!” Emma says, bringing him into a hug. They turn towards Regina who has tears in her eyes.  
“What is wrong babe?”  
“What is the matter mom?” Emma and Henry ask at the same time.  
“’Nothing…” Regina says smiling.  
“These are happy tears! We now have our family Christmas stockings!” Emma pulls Henry towards his mother bring both into a hug. Leaning in Emma kisses Regina on the lips.  
That night after Henry was a sleep the two christen the table in their room. Regina is naked with her bra hanging off her one shoulder while Emma is just in her panties and bra. Emma is three fingers deep inside Regina. Regina is trying to keep quite but is having a very hard time, Emma knows every spot to hit to bring her screaming over the edge.   
“Emmma” Regina moans as she picks up her pace and sucks a hard tight nipple into her mouth. Regina is holding onto the table for dear life. She can feel that she was going to orgasm soon and that she may not be able to hold her screams in. Good thing they locked the door between the rooms. One more hard thrust and Regina is sent screaming over the edge.  
“Emmmmmmmmmmaaaaa!” She screams as the blonde keeps thrusting her finger in and out that keep sending little shock waves through her body. Regna pushes her hand away when it becomes to much, she falls back on the table trying to catch her breath. Emma smirks and slowly slides her finger out of her, Regina moans as one more little shock flows through her body. Emma brings her fingers up to her mouth and licks them clean, moaning at Regina’s taste. She loves it! She could live off of it.   
“Just give me a moment and its your turn.” Regina says breathlessly, Emma laughs as her phone dings.  
“Are you ok?”  
“Yes, see who that is.” Emma kisses her belly before walking towards her phone picking it, laughing when she reads the message.  
“What is it?” Regina asks  
“Its Henry.”  
“Oh god! What does it say?”   
“It says that he is now traumatized and that could we keep it down and we owe him like 10 comic books.” Regina snorts.  
“Tell him we are sorry and we will talk about the comic books.” Emma does as she is ask. Henry texted right back with a frowny face and an eyeroll face. Both laugh at this.  
“Emma could you help me to bed?” She asks, Regina was not sure if her legs would hold her weight yet, Laughing Emma puts her phone back down and picks Regina up. She squeals, Emma lays her on the bed before stripping what little clothes she has on. Once she was in bed Regina rolls on top of her. Her hand sliding down Emma’s body to the wetness between her legs.  
“You are very wet my love.” Regina says sliding one finger into the hot wet heat. Emma moans arching her back. Regina adds two more fingers, her thrusting getting faster and harder bring Emma over the edge. Regina slams her lips over her swallowing the moans, she doesn’t want to traumatized Henry any more. After Emma is down from her high the two cuddle together, falling asleep.


	11. Chapter12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 days of Christmas prompts  
> Every day is a different prompt

25 Days of Christmas  
Day 12 Fireplace

Emma had had a very horrible day at work. If it wasn’t Leroy starting shit because he was drunk at 8 am it was Pongo getting loose again or even one of the old Lady in the shoe’s cat was up a fucking tree AGAIN! It was almost everyday that Emma would have to climb the same damn tree and the little old lady would be yelling up at her not to hurt her baby. The whole fucking time! And she didn’t even say thank you when Emma brought the cat down safely. Sighing Emma gets in her car and starts to drive home, she was almost home when her phone rings. Picking it up and she see it’s the station number, sighing again she pulls over and answers it.  
“Sheriff Swan.”  
“Emma? Where are you?”  
“Dad, I am on my way home.”  
“We got another call.” Emma leans her head against her steering wheel. Takes a deep breath.  
“Dad, I am off the clock.”  
“But you are the Sheriff.”  
“And when the Sheriff is off the clock her Deputy is in charge. So, figure it out.” Emma says before hanging up and turning off her phone completely. She knew her father did not deserve that, but Emma couldn’t care right at this moment. Maybe she would bring him breakfast to make up for it. Starting to drive again she makes it home, parks the car and just sits there. Regina is home, she wonders if the kids are also home. If they are, she hopes she could get some time alone and just relax. She loves her children don’t get her wrong but some time she just wishes for some time alone or more time alone. Most of the time she doesn’t get it, she must wait for the kids to go to sleep to get it. Signing she slowly gets out of her car and walks towards the white door, opening it she closes it behind her as she takes off her boots. After she does, she stops and listens she can’t hear any screaming, or yelling or really anything at all. She does hear light music coming for what she thinks is the kitchen. Taking off her coat and hanging it up she walks towards the sound of the music. Standing in the doorway she watches as her wife slowly sways to the music as she stirs something on the stove, Emma is not sure what it was, but damn did it smell good. Regina doesn’t even notice her until she turns around.  
“God damn it Emma! Why do you have to sneak up on me like that?” Emma smiles and walks closer to the older women, leans in and gives her a light kiss on the lips. Regina deepens it a little but before Emma can get handsy Regina pushes her lightly away.   
“Later, dear. Right now, we have to eat dinner.”  
“But Regina!” Emma wines. Regina just smiles.   
“Why don’t you go in the living room.” Emma looks at her questionably.   
“’But I want to stay in here with my hot wife.” Emma smirks. Regina rolls her eyes.  
“Emma I am almost done with dinner and you will just get in the way. Don’t question it, we have to whole night and most of the next day alone. We are going to take advantage of it while we can.” Emma smirks.  
“And what do you have planed Madam Mayor?” Emma asks, wiggling her eyebrows trying to look sexy. It just makes the brunette laugh. Regina leans in and gives her a small peck before turning her around and pushing her out of the room. Emma just laughs as she walks down the hallway. Just as she is about to walk into the living room, she stops. The room is dark except for the light coming from the fireplace and the candles that are spread around the room. Finally walking into the room, she sees that there is a pile of blankets and pillows in front of the fireplace and that the coffee table is empty except for two candles in the middle. The sofa is pushed back so there is enough room on both sides of it.  
“What did you do Regina?” Emma says to the room. She decides to wait for Regina in the pile of blankets, basically jumping onto the pile she snuggled into the softness. It felt good to relax after the day she had.  
Regina walks into the living holding both of their plates, using her magic to have their glasses and bottle of wine follow her.   
“Emma” She says and gets no response. Frowning she walks closer to the blonde that is laying on the pile of pillows.  
“Emma, dear?” Regina tries again, walking closer she smiles when she sees Emma sleeping on the pile. Setting the plates, cups and wine bottle down on the coffee table. Walking closer and sitting down gently next to the other women, Regina slowly brushes aside the hair that had fallen out of her pony tail. Emma snuggles farther into the pillows.  
“Regina.” Emma mumbled causing a smile to break out on Regina’s face.  
“Emma, its time to wake up dear. Dinner is ready.” Slowly Emma opens her eyes. Confused she looks around her eyes landing on Regina. Smiling sleepily at her.  
“Wow, sorry babe. I didn’t mean to fall asleep. I had a long day at work.” Regina smiles back at her leaning over to give her a small kiss.  
“It’s alright dear. Dinner is ready.”  
“Ok.” Emma leans in for another kiss before she sits up against the pillows while Regina gets the food. She hands Emma her plate and then pours wine into each of the glasses and hands Emma one, then she settles down next to her with her plate and glass. The couple sits and eats quietly for a little bit, just enjoying being with each other and the great food.   
“How was your day?” Emma finally asked after eating all of her chicken and yes, the vegetables too. Regina smiles over at her.  
“Its was good. Nothing too exciting happened. Well besides Snow White coming to paying me a visit.” Emma groans.  
“What did my mother want this time?” Emma asks even though she really doesn’t want to know what she did this time. It was always something. Regina doesn’t say anything at first. Emma is getting a little nervous, when Snow White got in the middle of things it can get sticky.   
“Well, she wanted to know when we are giving her another grandchild?” Regina says non shulantly. Emma on the other hand spits her food out and starts coughing. Regina pats her on the back until she stops, Emma looks over at her with wide eyes.  
“She did what!” Emma yells, Regina smirks.   
“You heard me dear. Dear little Snow White wants to know when we are going to have hot steamy sex and give her another grandchild.” Emma chokes and starts to cough again. She couldn’t believe her mother, or yes, she could. This is just like Snow White.  
“What! Why would she even ask that?” Regina just smirks.  
“You know your mother and how she is And….I would love to have another child with you, or even ten more children with you.” Emma just looks at her with wide eyes, then a smile forms on her lips. Setting her plate and glass to the side Emma nearly jumps Regina who barley got the time to put her own plate and glass aside. Regina lands on her back with Emma straddling her as her lips slam against plump red ones. Regina moans into the kiss pulling the blonde as close to her as she could. Emma breaks the kiss when the need for air becomes too much.  
“Emma.” Regina says breathlessly.   
“You really want to have more children with me?..Ten more!” She asked wide eyed. She always wanted to have more kids when she was settled and in a good relationship and now that she had both, Regina smiles up at her.  
“Yes, of course dear. I wanted to have more children with you. Maybe not ten more.” Emma jumps her again slamming her lips against hers again. The women kiss for a bit, fighting over who had domence; working each other into a frenzy. Their hands were all over each other pulling off clothes until they were left only in their bras and panties. Regina could feel the heat coming from Emma’s core, she could feel the wetness that was soaking through her panties. Regina arches into her, Emma moans and rubs herself against Regina’s tight stomach.   
“Regina” Emma moans, this was not going to get her off, but it felt damn good. Regina’s mouth moves down her throat leaving a trail of kisses in its wake. Regina sucks on her paluse point. Probley leaving a mark but at this point Emma doesn’t’ care, she wants Regina inside her and inside her right now.   
“Regina.” Emma moans as Regina pulls the cup of her bra down and sucks on her hard-tight nipple. Pushing the nipple farther into her mouth. Her other hand finding its way to her other breast, pulling down that cup and rolling the hard nipple between her finger. After a few moments Regina stops playing with the one nipple and reaches around her arched back, unsnapping her bra. Giving the nipple in her mouth one more hard suck before pulling back, Emma moans as the air hits her wet nipple. Regina pulls the bra off her body throwing it somewhere behind her. Leaning down she sucks the neglected nipple into her mouth, Emma moans again. Regina’s hands move down her body slowly pulling down her boy shorts her body, Emma bends her legs to help get them off. She wanted Regina’s mouth on her hot wet center right now, Emma tangles her hand in brunette hair pushing Regina down her body. Letting her nipple go with a pop Regina lets her push her down her body lightly leaving kisses along the way. As she is pushed down, she is overwhelmed by the scent coming from Emma’s core. She couldn’t wait to taste her, as long as she lives, she would never get enough of how Emma’s tastes.   
When her face is level with Emma’s hot wet core, she takes her first taste of the night.  
“MMMMMMM” Regina moans against Emma who moans.  
“I love the way you taste, I could spend the rest of my life right here between your legs and I would die a happy women.”  
“Mmmmmmm” Emma moans, arching her back off the pile of pillows. She loved when Regina talked dirty during sex, it turned her one even more. She couldn’t get enough of it. Regina licks the folds, circles around her opening before sucking hard on Emma’s clit.   
“Fuck Yes! Regina!” Emma moans arching even more off the pillows. When Regina adds a finger, it pushes her over the edge for the first time of them night.  
“Regggggggiiiinnnnaaaa! Yes! Yes! Yes!” Emma screams, on one hand she was on cloud nine on the other she couldn’t believe she came that fast. Regina continues to lick and suck her through her orgasm. Emma pushes her away when it because too much. Smiling Regina kisses her way back up her body kissing her softly on the lips as Emma tries to get her breath back.  
“Regina…that was…amazing. I can’t believe I came that fast.” Regina smiles. Leans down giving her a quick kiss on her nose.  
“Its alright dear.” Emma rolls her eyes.  
“It is not alright, it is however my turn.” With a quick move Emma has them flipped so she was on top. Flicking her wrist and Regina is naked, she sucks in a breath when the semi cold air hits her nipples and wet core.  
“Emma” Regina moans. Emma smirks down at her, she leans down giving her a sweet kiss. Her hand travels down the brunette bodies spending some time at her breasts pulling and twisting her nipples. Her hand travels even lower, she pulls her lips away from hers sitting up and leans back as her finger finally touch the brunette’s wet folds. Regina bucks her hips up nearly knocking her off of her.  
“Regina!” Emma yells, lightly smacking her on the hip, Regina bucks her hips again. She likes when Emma smacks her during sex. Emma ends up on the floor next to the brunette.  
“Really Regina?” The brunette opens one eye and looks at her, with a smirk on her lips.  
“I am sorry.” She was not sorry. Emma sits next to her on her knees and brings her hands back to Regina’s body. She plays with her breasts for a little bit, sliding her hands down her body towards Regina’s core. When her fingers find the wet folds again Regina goes to buck her hips again, but Emma is ready this time, she holds them down. Emma slides her fingers through the folds, letting the tip of two of her slip in slightly not enough for Regina to feel really anything from it.   
“Emma! Don’t tease.” Regina half moans and half wines. Emma just smirks bringing her finger up to her clit.   
“Yes!” Regina moans. Emma makes tighter circles on her clit, speeding up sometimes and other times slowing down. By this point Regina was wiggling against her strokes, trying to push against her finger.  
“Emma! Please! I need more.” Emma says nothing and keeps up the pace, when Emma is withering with her eyes closed. Emma makes her move, she quickly moves between the brunette’s legs leaning down replacing her finger with her mouth and thrusting three fingers into her wet core.   
“Fuckkkkkkkkkk!!!!!” Regina screams, thrusting her hips up. Emma thrusts her fingers faster as her tongue works quickly over her hard-little bud. It is not long before she was falling over the edge.   
“Emmaaaa, yessssss. Fucking hell!!!” As Regina comes down from her high as Emma slows her thrust, giving her clit a light kiss. Emma sits back on her knees just watching the blonde catching her breath. Regina slowly opens her eyes and looks at Emma with a smile on her face.  
“That was amazing. Come here.” Regina reaches up for her hand pulling her down next her. The two snuggle together watching the fire. There are some kisses exchanged and some light teasing. They end up falling asleep snuggled together on the pile of pillows.


	12. Chapter 13-Jingle Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 days of Christmas prompts  
> Every day is a different prompt

25 Days of Christmas  
Day 13 Jingle Bells

Regina was getting tires of all these Christmas traditions that were happening in her house and all over Storybrook. She couldn’t wait for December to be over, sighing she look towards her office door when she hears what sounds like damn jingle Bells coming down her hall. She was not expecting any one right now. So that could mean it was one of her family members, she was hoping Emma or Henry or Annabelle she would even be all able to deal with David. But is it was damn Snow White she was leaving no if and or buts. There was only so much of Snow that she could handle, even now that she was her mother in law. Blonde curls come into her line of vision before a little body slams against her.   
“Mommy!!” Regina smiles, giving her daughter a little kiss on the forehead before she pulls her up next to her on the sofa. Anna snuggles into her side.   
“What are you doing here?” She asks and her wife comes strutting into the room, wearing her sinfully tight painted on jeans and her red leather jacket over a grey see through shirt over one of her famous white tank tops. Regina loved looking at her in just one of those tank tops, her arms looked sinful. Shaking those dirty thought way, she looks up and meets green eyes that are playful.  
“What were you just thinking about?” Emma asks smirking, Regina just lifts her eyebrow and says nothing.  
“Well?” Emma asks again.  
“Hmmm…I will tell you later dear. Now why don’t you two just tell me why Anna is not in daycare and you are not at work? Is Henry here too?” Looking towards her office door expecting to see their son walk through it. Emma laughs.  
“No, Henry is still at school. Didn’t want to be apart of this.” Emma says walking closer to mother and daughter, sitting down next to them.  
“What exactly is this?” Annabelle perks up at this question.  
“This mommy!” Annabelle says happily moving her feet that jingle. Regina’s eyes get wide.  
“What is that?”  
“They are jingle bells mommy!” The little girl says. On the little girls’ shoes were little bells ties to the laces by Christmas ribbon.   
“And where did you get them from?”  
“Ma” Annabelle says, smiling up at her. Regina looks over at Emma. Who smiles at her.  
“Emma, where did you get this idea from?” Emma’s smile gets wider.   
“Please do not say from Snow?” Emma laughs.  
“No, it was not from my mom. It was Pinterest.” Emma says happily. Regina rolls her eyes, Emma has been obsessed with that damn website. Every room in their house has some project that Emma has made, yes some of them are good and fit in with the house other not so much.   
“Come on Regina! You have to admit this idea was cute!”  
“Yes, mommy! It’s cute and it jingles!” Annabelle says moving her feet, the room fills up with the jingling noise.   
“Alright Annabelle, please stop.” Regina said. Annabelle pouts but stops. Looking down at said jingle bells. Regina slides her hand through her hair.  
“I am sorry Annabelle, mommy just has to talk to Ma. And I can’t with all that jingling.” Regina leans in giving her a kiss on her hair. This perks her up a little bit, Annabelle still wanted to make the little bells jingle, but she knew her mommy would be mad if she did.  
“Did you take her out of daycare just to bring her here to show me the little jingle bells on her little feet?”   
“Yep!” Regina rolls her eyes again.  
“Mommy, can you come with us to Granny’s?” Annabelle ask sweetly.   
“Baby, I still have work to do.” Annabelle pouts.  
“But mommy, please?” Annabelle begs and bats her little eyes. Regina sighs, she can almost never say no when the little girl does that. Emma hides her laugh behind her hand. Regina gives her a look, Emma just smirks; her eyes sparkle.   
“Alright, I suppose I could leave.”   
“Yes!” Annabelle says jumping off the sofa and dancing around, the little bells jingling all through out the room. Emma laughs and Regina smiles at her. Annabelle stops and turns towards her brunette mother, with wicked little smile on her face; a look that looked a lot like Emma and Regina was not sure she like it.   
“Mommy, if you are going to come with us you have to wear something.” Regina lifts her eyebrow, she really didn’t like wear this was going. She was Snow White’s granddaughter after all.   
“Ok…. what is it?” Regina asked cautiously. Annabelle smirks then waves her hand, Regina feels their daughters magic wrap around both her ankles. When it disappears, she looks down and her eyes get wide. There around her ankles are a set of jingles bells, being held by the same Christmas ribbon as Annabelle’s. Eyes still wide, her mouth hung open she looks at her daughter. Who just shrugs and smiles.   
“Now we match!” Annabelle says happily.   
“I can see that baby, but I don’t think I could...” Annabelle frowns and crosses her arms and basically glares at her. That is Regina all the way. Regina sighs, Annabelle was so much like her sometimes it was scary.   
“Alright, alright…. I will wear them.”   
“Yay!” Annabelle says happily jumping around again. Regina rolls her eyes and Emma laughs. Regina smirks at her, waves her hand and there were now little bells on Emma’s boots. The blonde frowns looks down at her boots and then up at her wife.   
“That was uncalled for Regina, uncalled for.” Emma pouts crossing her arms. Annabelle laughs at her blonde mother, falling onto the sofa. Regina just laughs along with their daughter.   
“Let’s just go to Granny’s.” Emma says over the laughter. After a few moments mother and daughter stop laughing, Regina gets her things and the family walks to Granny’s. The whole way they are jingling, they get looks from everyone but they don’t really care.


	13. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 days of Christmas prompts  
> Every day is a different prompt

25 Days of Christmas  
Day 14 Sleigh Bells

Regina couldn’t get asleep, she was trying to take a much need nap. She was growing another human after all, at that thought the baby started to move. She smiles, placing her hand on her bump. She couldn’t believe she was pregnant again, yes they had talked about having more kids after Annabelle but Regina wanted to wait until she was a little older maybe when she was in preschool. But it seemed fate had another idea or more like Emma couldn’t control her magic one time while they were having sex and it resulted in this. Not that they were not happy that they were going to have another baby, no they were excited and so were Henry and Annabelle. Henry was hoping for a little brother but there was a good chance that it was going to be another girl considering they were both women but you never know when Emma’s magic went out of control.   
Regina sighs, rubbing her belly trying to calm the baby inside her down. Closing her eyes, she try’s to let sleep come. She is just about to fall asleep when she hears that damn ringing again.   
“Fucking hell!” She growls, Regina couldn’t wait for Christmas to be over. Those damn bells rang every hour on the hour, they always woke her up! When she finds out whose idea it was to have them ring during the night she was going to go all Evil Queen on them. With her hormones ranging it was going to be worst then anything they had ever seen! Taking a deep breath Regina tries again to fall asleep but after trying to for another ten minutes she gives up. Frustrated she gets up and stomps down the stairs into the kitchen, making herself a cup of tea. She could hear the bells getting closer to her house, they made the same route everyday and the same time. It was getting old, right then her phone rings. Picking it up she sees its her wife. Smiling she answers.  
“Hello, dear.”  
“Hey babe. How is your afternoon going?” Regina snorts, Emma very well knew was happening right outside their house right now.  
“How do you think its going? Those damn people with their damn Sleigh Bells ringing them as the drive down the road! Can’t you ban them from come down our road?” Regina asks, almost wining the last part. Emma laughs, she knows her wife is not getting any sleep from them and it’s making her grumpy and with being pregnant is not good.  
“Babe, you know I can’t do that. What would the people say when the Mayor asks her Sheriff wife to stop the Christmas festivities on their street.” Regina huffs.  
“Well, they should be worried about how I deal with me not sleeping very much and being pregnant.” Regina growls. Emma laughs.  
“It is not funny! You are going to be sleeping on the couch tonight.”  
“Regina! You wound me.” Emma asks shocked. Regina huffs again, she just wanted this season to be over already. And her wife was not helping.  
“Come on babe, its Christmas!”  
“I don’t care! I am pregnant and tired! And all I want to do is get more then one hour of sleep at a time! I swear, when I find out whose idea it was for them to ring them all night, I am going to kill them!” Regina growls, Emma laughs hesitantly. She is not sure is her wife was really serious about that or not. Regina was good now, everyone knew that but with little sleep and raging hormones you never really knew.  
“Regina babe! Don’t do anything you are going to regret.” Regina huffs again. She know Emma is right, she is going to regret anything she did in the haze of lack of sleep and hormones.  
“I know you are right, but darling I can’t handle much more.” Regina wines. This time Emma does sighs.  
“Alright, how about tell the people with the Sleigh Bells not to ring them past our house during the night?”  
“Yes! Thank you! I love you! I will make it up to you for your troubles.” Regina says seductively.   
“Babe, now is really not a great time.”  
“Why? You don’t want to think about what I am going to do with my tongue to your pretty little clit.” Emma moans quickly.   
“Regina, baby really now is not the best time.” Regina doesn’t seem to hear her.  
“While I am sucking on your clit my fingers would be thrusting into your hot wet pussy. I love the sound you make when you are soo wet you are dripping down my wrist.”  
“Regina! My mom and dad are here and they can hear you!” Emma yells. That shuts Regina right up.  
“Emma Swan- Mills! Why didn’t you say that!” Regina shrieks! Emma can’t help but laughs at her wife.  
“Don’t you dare laugh at me!” Emma tries to stop laughing she really does but can’t. Having heard enough of it she hangs up on her. Slams the phone down, folds her arms across her chest and pouts. She couldn’t believe Emma! How could she laugh, Regina wouldn’t be able to look Snow and Charming in the eyes. A couple of seconds later her phone starts ringing again, but she just ignores it. She know its Emma. It stops and starts ringing again but Regina doesn’t pick it up. It rings one more time before it stops, nodding at it Regina picks up her tea and moves towards the living room.   
Regina is so into the movie The Vow that she doesn’t hear when the front door opens, there were tears flowing down her cheeks. She never knew why she even watched it, it was just such a great story. Emma slowly walks towards the living room where she hears the tv on, stopping and leaning against the doorway. Folding her arms over her chest she smiles as she watched her wife cry over the love story that was unfolding on screen.  
Emma watches as the moment the first note of the Sleigh Bells rings, the heavily pregnant wife jumps (as much as she could that is).  
“GOD DAMMIT! FUCKING SLEIGH BELLS!!!! I AM GOING TO KILL THEM!!!” Regina yells, turns to do just that but stops in her tracks when Emma come in her line of sight.  
“You can not stop me this time Emma. I have had enough!” Regina continues to walk towards the door. Emma holds her arm out to stop her. Regina gives the blonde a dirty look.  
“Emma Swan-Mills, you better move you arm before I rip it out of its socket.” Regina growls, Emma is a little scared she knew her wife could do just that with her magic but she knew Regina has changed. With hormones and magic you never knew.   
“Now, babe. You don’t do stuff like that any more.” Emma says slowly moving her hands to her shoulders.  
“I will start if I have to hear those fucking bells again!” Emma has to stop herself from laughing but Regina was so cute when she was all Evil Queenie. Getting her breathing under control.  
“Regina, you can not kill anyone. You will regret it.” Regina stairs at Emma for a moment longer before sighing and looking away. Yes Emma was right, she would regret it, she was being good for her children. Regina folds her arms over her chest and pouts. Emma smiles, leaning in and giving her a sweet kiss on the lips.  
“Babe, come on. Let’s finish your movie.” Emma turns Regina around and leads her back towards the sofa. The couple sits, cuddling on the couch, Regina starts to cry again. Once the movie was over they just sat together in the quite of the house, they would have to go pick up the kids soon but right now they were enjoying the quite.  
Regina ends up falling asleep on Emma’s shoulder. Emma wraps her arm around her kissing her head. Snuggling against her. The next thing Emma knows she is being woken up by the ringing of a phone. Groggily she picks it up.  
“Hello?” She rasps.  
“Ma? Why are you answering moms phone?” Comes Henry’s voice. Shaking her head to wake up more, she wakes up Regina as a result.  
“Who is that?” Regina ask sleepily.  
“It’s Henry. Shit we forgot to pick them up!”  
“Henry! I will be right there.” Emma says hanging up, jumping from the bed. Rushing around getting dressed very quickly. Regina sits up on her elbows sleeping watching the blonde rush around. Once the blonde is dressed she rushed over to Regina giving her a quick kiss and rushes out of the room. Regina laughs lightly then falls back down on the bed falling right sleep.

The next time Regina is woken up its to the sounds of her family filling the house, smiling she gets out of bed grabs one of her silk dressing gowns and walks downstairs.   
“Mommy!” The little blonde yells. Running towards her, Regina smiles. Leans down picks her up.  
“Babe! You can’t pick her up!” Emma yells coming out of the kitchen. Regina just frowns at her.  
“I can pick my daughter up any time I want to!” Emma sighs.  
“Regina, babe. You know this is not good for the baby.” Regina huffs and starts to walk towards the living room. The moment she sat down she heard those bells again.  
“Fu….hell” She growls.  
“The bells! The bells!” Annabelle says excitedly jumping off her mothers lap running to the window. Pulling the curtain aside she watches as the horse drawn sleigh moves towards their house, the bells getting louder.  
“Mommy! Can I go outside and watch?” She asks.  
“Sure.” Emma says, Annabelle jumps up and down before running to the door. Opening it up just as the sleigh is in front of their house. With a wave her hand she has shoes and a hat and coat on and is running towards it.   
“Annabelle!” Regna yells, slowly getting off the sofa moving towards the front door and watches her daughter as she reaches up to pet the horses muzzle. Emma comes up behind her wrapping her arms around her leaning into her, her chin on Regina’s shoulder. They watch as the horse blows air at the little girl, who laughs.   
“See the sleigh bells are not all that bad.” Emma says into Regina’s ear who smiles and turns her head.  
“I guess they are not all that bad. They still could stop ringing all night long.” Emma laughs, giving her a quick kiss.


	14. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 days of Christmas prompts  
> Every day is a different prompt

25 Days of Christmas  
Day 15 Winter Wonderland 

The news had said it was going to snow later that week, everyone around town was talking about it. People were acting all crazy! Like they had never seen snow in all of their life, they had gotten worst winters in the Enchanted Forest. At least in Storybrooke they had heating and better houses and of that stuff. Regina had been hearing complaints all week, Regina scuffs. Like she as Mayor could do anything about the weather, that was not in her powers.   
Two people who were going to be ecstatic were Annabelle and Everly. Annabelle loves the snow, and this would be Everly’s first time seeing snow so that was exciting all in itself. Even Emma was excited, she could not wait to play in the snow with their children, Henry would even get wrangled into go out to play.  
Regina looks at the clock, its not time to leave just yet. But she is the Mayor so she can make her own hours.   
“Maybe I will go visit Emma.” Regina nodes her and decides that is what she was going to do. She gathers her things, tells her secretary to leave for the night and heads outside. She pulls her coat closer to her people the moment she gets out the door. The temperature has dropped since this morning, you can tell there is a storm coming, its in the air. Walking to her car she drives to the station. Walking down the hall her heels clicking on the floor, she gets to the doorway and stops. Her wife and father in law. She never thought that this would be her life, but she loves it. Clearing her throat.  
“Miss. Swan.” She says making her voice sultry just how Emma likes it. Emma stops writing and for a second does nothing, then she slowly turns around.   
“’Babe! What are you doing here?” Emma asks walking over to her giving her a sweet kiss on the lips. Regina smiles into the kiss before breaking apart.  
“Can’t I just stop by and see my lovely wife?” Regina asks.  
“Of course, you can. But it’s not 5 o’clock yet.” Regina just smirks.  
“I am the Mayor of this town and I can leave when I want to.”  
“Don’t you think as Mayor you shouldn’t do that.” Pipes up Charming. Regina looks away from Emma to Charming.  
“For your information Charming, I got all of my work done. Not that I have to answer to you.”   
“Babe, he is just teasing. I am almost done. So why don’t you just go home.”  
“Now are you telling me what Miss. Swan do” Regina asks crossing her arms over her chest. Emma gulps, this could turn out bad for her, if she didn’t say the right thing.  
“’No of course not, babe. It’s just a suggestion. You are working really hard and deserves some down time.” Regina just smirks at her.   
“It’s just that the kids are going to be with my mom, and you would have the house to yourself. So, you could like take a bubble bath, drink some wine you know relax.” Regina says nothing. Just raises her eyebrow at the suggesting.  
“Why don’t you come and join me.” Regina purrs, walking closer to the blonde, whose cheeks get red.  
“Regina! I am RIGHT here!” Charming says exasperatedly throwing his hands up in the air. Regina just smirks at the man. She just loves to rile him.  
“Oh, I know you are RIGHT there David.” Regina says sassily. Emma sighs giving Regina a look.  
“Do you have to do that Regina.”   
“Yes, I can’t make a plan to kill them, so I have to rub in their faces the fact that I fuck their daughter.” Regina smirks again.  
“REGINA!” David and Emma both yell. Regina just looks at father and daughter and just shrugs. Not really caring that she said it in front of her father in-law.  
“Regina, babe. Please go home and take a relaxing bath. Enjoy being in the house alone. I will be home later. Dad and I have some more work to do.” Regina sighs, rolls her eyes.  
“Alright dear. But you are missing out having the house to ourselves.” She says before slamming her lips against pink ones. Before Emma even has time to kiss her back, Regina stops the kiss. Licks her lips, backs up.  
“That is what you are missing out on.” She says before waving her hand and disappearing in a cloud of purple.   
“Emma, you really need to talk to her about saying stuff like that.” Emma looks at her father.  
“You know she is not going to listen to me.” Emma shakes her head, still in a daze from the kiss. They are interrupted when 3 dwarfs run in screaming.  
“Grumpy! What is the matter?” David ask, the stop and try to catch their breath as they talk.  
“It…started…to…snow…. coming…. down…. fast...”   
“Its snowing?” Emma asks, turning to look out the window. Sure, enough the ground is already covered.  
“We need to get the kids out of school and home as fast as we can. It will not be safe pretty soon.” David nodes.  
“I will call your mother.” As he does that Emma turns to the men.  
“Make sure all the stores are prepared and tell them it might be a good idea to close early. I am going to let the Mayor know.” Grumpy nodes and they leave.  
“Your mother has everyone leaving the school right now and after school stuff is canceled. What about your kids?” David asks. Emma holds up a finger to tell him to hold one.  
“Regina, it started to snow.”  
“I can see that dear. I am just getting dressed and I will be right down to help.”  
“Regina, you should go get the kids and take them home. We will be fine. The town has been preparing for this storm for a week now. I will be home after I make sure all the kids are home safe and the stores have closed.” Regina is quite for a moment.  
“Alright, I will go get them. I left my car there so I will have to use magic.”  
“That’s fine. As long as you all are safe, I don’t care how you get home.” Regina smiles against the phone. She loves this side of the blonde, the protector.   
“Alright, I will see you in a bit. Just let me know when you are on your way home. Do not drive your death trap home! If I have to, I will come and get you.”  
“Awww, thanks baby. And my car is not a death trap.” Regina scuffs.  
“I better go get our children. Be safe dear. Love you.”  
“You too. I love you too.” The two women hang up  
“Regina is going to get our kids. She is using magic because her car is here. Have mom get Henry and Annabelle with her. Maybe Regina could take mom home.”  
“Did you hear that Snow?” David asks her through the phone.   
“Ok, your mother is doing that. Let’s go make sure everyone gets home safe.” David says his good byes to Snow, father and daughter start to make their rounds.

After getting off the phone with Emma, Regina hurries and gets dressed. Emma had sent her a text staying the kids were with her mother. With a flick of her wrist she disappears and reappears right next to Snow.  
“Hello, Dear.” Is all she says when Snow shirks, jumping back with her hand on her chest.  
“Mommy!” Annabelle yells   
“Mom!” Henry laughs  
“Hello, my loves.” She gives each of them a hug and kiss on the head.  
“I am sorry Snow; I would have thought your dear husband would have told you I was coming to pick them up.”  
“He did, and yes I knew you were using magic. I just didn’t think you would appear right next to me!” Snow says still wide eyed. Regina just rolls her eyes.  
“Are you ready to go pick up your sister?” Regina asks turning towards the kids.  
“Mommy! Its snowing!” Annabelle screams. Jumping, twirling around. Regina laughs.  
“I see that baby; we have to go get your sister now.” Annabelle pouts.  
“Do we have to? Can’t she stay with Ella?” Regina and Henry laugh. Sometimes she has a hard time sharing with her little sister.  
“You know she can’t.” Annabelle huffs, but grabs her mother’s outstretched hand.  
“Henry.” Regina says reaching out for him.  
“Can you drop me off at the loft?” Snow asks. Regina looks back at her.  
“David and Emma said I shouldn’t drive and that you could drop me off.” Regina just looks at her not saying a word.  
“Regina….”  
“I know what they said dear. Hold on to my shoulder.” Snow does as she asks. The four of the them are engulfed in a cloud of purple, the reappear at the loft. Henry helps his grandmother sit down; she was never good with traveling by magic. Each child gives her a kiss and hug before grabbing onto their mother’s hand and the family reappears in the hallway of their home. Annabelle turns towards Regina.  
“Mommy, I go outside and play?” She asks batting her little eyes, eyes that Regina almost always gives in to.   
“Henry, I have to go pick up your sister from day care. Could you please go out side with her? I will be right back.”  
“Sure mom. Go get T”   
“Thank you.” Regina leans over giving him a kiss on the check. He was getting so tall, soon he was going to tower over her. Regina turns towards Anna.  
“Go get your snow things on and you listen to your brother.”  
“I will! Thank you, mommy!” The little girl gives her a quick hug before running to get her out door clothes.  
“I will be right back. Watch her please.”  
“Mom, go! I got this.” Henry huffs. Regina smiles at him.  
“I know you do.” Regina says before waving her hand and disappearing.  
When Regina reappears in the front hallway with the baby on her hip. She hears the laughter coming from her back yard. Looking at the little girl.  
“Let’s go see what your brother and sister are up to.” The baby just garbles. Giving her a kiss Regina starts to walk towards the back yard. Stopping in the doorway she watches as Henry and Annabelle face off in what looks like a very intense snowball fight. They are hiding behind ever growing piles of snow. She watches as Henry ducks down to gather some snow as Annabelle waves her hand disappearing and reappearing in front of her brother and shoving cold wet snow in his face.  
“Hey!” Henry yells outraged. Annabelle falls to the ground laughing holding her belly.  
“The moms said to only use your magic in emergency! This is not one.” Henry huffs, sometimes it sucked not having magic like everyone else in the house.  
“It was.” She answers still laughing. Henry just looks at her for a second before picking up the pile of snow he had been gathering and doping it right on the little blonde’s face. Annabelle screams.  
“Cold! It’s cold Henry!” She yells sitting up brushing the snow from her face, giving him a death glare. She looked very much like Regina in that moment. Before either could throw any more snow. The baby copies Annabelle by screaming and then laughing. Both kinds look over at their sister and mother.  
“Mom!”  
“Mommy!” Both walks towards her, the moment they are close enough for her to hear them. They both start talking. Each telling what the other did to them. Regina holds up her hand, both stop talking.  
“Anna, Henry was right. We told you not to use your magic unless it was emergency.” Annabelle huffs and crosses her arms over her chest. Henry gets the biggest I told you so look on his face. Annabelle just rolls her eyes.  
“Henry, that was mean to dump snow on her.” It is Annabelle’s turn to give him a I told you see looks. Regina sighs.   
“Alright, it’s time to come in. I will make hot coco and we can watch a movie till Ma comes home.” Both kids cheer. Regina puts the baby in her play pen and makes the other two hot coco. The family gets settled in the living. They end up watching Frosty the Snowman again! Annabelle loves and so does the baby it seems.   
Hours later when the snow has finally stopped Emma tiredly make her way up the front path. She can see a light is on in the front room, her family must be watching a movie. Quietly she opens the door and takes off her boots and coat, walking across the front all. What she finds in the room makes her smile. Regina has the baby on her lap, Henry and Annabelle are next her. Everyone was fast asleep except for the baby. Who turns towards her, she gives her a big gummy smile? Walking closer she picks her up, waking Regina right up.  
“Hey babe.” Sleepily Regina looks up at her.  
“Did you just get home?” She asks looking at the clock.  
“OMG! I have to make dinner.” Regina starts to stand up, Emma puts her hand on her shoulder.  
“Don’t worry about dinner babe. I got it.” Emma smiles at her, Regina just raises her eyebrow. Emma has gotten better with cooking since they have been together.   
“Don’t give me that look. I can cook! I have a great teacher.” Emma smirks, Regina rolls her eyes.  
“Alright master Sheriff, what do you have in mind for dinner on this cold snowy night?”  
“Homemade pizza!”  
“Really Emma? Of all things you could make.”  
“Babe its fast and it will warm us all up.”  
“Alright you can make your pizza.”  
“Do you hear that Everly! Momma can make pizza!” The little girl laughs as Emma spins them around, waking the other two up.  
“Huh, what is going on?” Henry asks, Annabelle just cuddles closer to Regina.  
“Ma, stop.” She wines.  
“I am making pizza!” Emma says again. This gets both of their attentions; they jump off the sofa and start to jump around.  
“Pizza! Yes.” They both chant. Emma and Everly join in. Regina rolls her eyes at them, when they were clam enough. Regina takes the baby from Emma and Henry, Anna and Emma start making the pizza. Regina sits at the island watching them. She has a wide smile on her face, she loved her life.  
After the pizza was made and eaten the family gathers in the living room to watch another movie till it was bed time. This time Henry picked The Scooby- Doo Christmas movie. Everly was the first to fall asleep, Regina takes her up to her room and comes back down to join them. Annabelle is next, Emma takes her up to bed. The movie is almost over when Henry falls asleep, Emma wakes him up and tells him to go to bed. After giving both of them a kiss he heads up, Emma walks to the kitchen and get them a glass of wine. The couple turn off the tv, sipping their wine and watching the snow fall.   
The next day since there was no school or daycare the family decides to take a walk-through town. Emma and Regina want to make sure the snow clean up is going well and if it get the kids to run off their energy then that is another plus.


	15. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 days of Christmas prompts  
> Every day is a different prompt

25 Days of Christmas  
Day 16 Ornament

After every child was born, for their first Christmas they bought a special ornament for them. One that said “My first Christmas” and the year. This first started when it was just Henry and Regina. Regina wanted to make his first Christmas really all of the holidays special. He had only been a few months old and really had not know what was going on but still special. When Emma and Regina had gotten together they had gotten their very own ornament of the year they got together, then they got one their first Christmas they were married. And every year from then on they would get Henry one with the year on it. Everyone of them was of a different object, Emma would and Regina would get each one also.  
When Annabelle came along they continued the tradition and got her one also. Her first one was bear just like the one Regia had gotten for Henry and they would continue with that for every child they would have. Like today the couple were trying to find one on the internet, a bear. But they were having a hard time, there were many forms of a bear but none of them were like the ones Henry and Annabelle had.  
“Why can’t we find it!” Regina says angerly. They didn’t have much time before the baby would wake up and need to be fed or changed.   
“Babe, we will find it don’t worry.” Regina huffs.  
“Christmas is on a couple of months and we need this for Everly. She has to have one.” This time its Emma who sighs.  
“Babe, don’t worry. We will find it, Everly will not have her first Christmas with-out it. Its our family tradition.” Emma leans over and gives her a side hug.   
“Why don’t we look for ornaments for Henry and Annabelle. We could always come back to Everly’s.” Regina sighs.  
“Alright, but we have to hurry. She will be up soon to be fed and changed.”  
“Alright” Emma kisses the side of her head and they change their search.   
The couple looks through the whole website and save a couple of options but not one that they think the kids would really enjoy. They found teddy bears, ginger bread man, candy canes, Christmas tree all of the Christmas shapes.   
“We are never going to find the right ones! For any of the kids.” Regina says frustrated. Emma puts her hand on her shoulder, leaning in and giving her a sweet kiss.   
“Babe, we will find them. We have plenty of time to find the right one.” Before Regina could reply Everly’s cry sounds through the house. Regina sighs.  
“This will have to wait for another time.” Regina says giving Emma a small kiss before leaving the room.   
“Good morning beautiful.” Regina coos as she walks to her daughters crib. The baby stops screaming at the sound of her mothers voice, Regina smiles picking her up and carrying her to the rocking chair in the corner of the room. Unsnapping her shirt and bra, Regina brings the baby up towards her breast. The moment the little girl’s mouth is in line with the nipple she starts to suckle. Regina sighs and starts to rock as she feeds, she loves these moments with her children. She brings her up to her shoulder to burp her and then lets her feed from the other side. Emma stands in the door way watching mother and daughter, she loved watching Regina being a mother. She glowed when she was happy and with her family. Regina looks up meeting the blonde’s eyes and smiles.   
“Hey, babe.” Emma says moving into the room standing next to the rocker. Emma lightly brushes her fingers along the babies head through the soft baby hair. Everly moves slightly from her mothers touch.   
“Emma she is eating.”  
“But she is soo cute I can’t help but touch her.” Regina rolls her eyes, her wife was always like this with their children.  
“If she is cranky because you cant control yourself, you are going to be dealing with the cranky baby.” This time Emma rolls her eyes. When Everly was done on that side Regina burps her again. The little baby lets out a huge burp. Emma laughs.  
“She is just like you.” Regina comments, Emma just laughs. She leans down to eye level with the baby, she can’t quite see her mother but she knows someone is there.  
“Hey baby, that was a good burp. Just like your Ma.” Emma again lightly runs her fingers through the soft hair. They baby coos softly.   
“Guess what?” Emma asks happily, still talking to the baby but also to her wife.  
“I found you the perfect ornament for you and your brother and sister! Yes, yes I did.” Emma says in her baby voice. Regina lifts her eyebrow at the older blonde.  
“You did? With out me?” Regina asks, Emma looks up at her slightly worried. She knew they always picked them out together but once Regina left to feed the baby she happen to find the perfect ornaments.  
“Ummmm….well…Yes….” Emma says slowly. She was not sure how her wife was going to handle this.  
“We are supposed to do that together Emma!” She is trying not to be too angry with the baby in her arms but she was a little bit.  
“Regina, I am sorry. Once you left I found the perfect ones, I couldn’t pass it up! You will love them.” Regina huffs a little bit but she trust her wife.  
“Alright fine. I want to see pictures.” Emma nodes her head.  
“I have to go pick the kids.” Emma says after looking at the clock.   
“Alright.” Emma leans down giving Everly a kiss on the head and then Regina a quick one on the lips. Regina watches her leave then looks down at her daughter who is cooing up at her.  
“What do you say we go downstairs and wait for everyone to get back. Hmm.” Regina keeps talking to her as she walks downstairs.   
SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ  
Later that night Emma shows Regina the ornaments she had picked out and Emma was right the kids were going to love them. She could just imagine their faces on Christmas morning.  
On Christmas morning the looks on their kids faces where exactly what Regina thought they would be. Regina smiles over at Emma who smiles right back. They were going to continue this tradition for years to come.


	16. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 days of Christmas prompts  
> Every day is a different prompt

25 Days of Christmas  
Day 17 Christmas Shopping

Normally Emma hated shopping, she tried everything to get out of it. And most of them time Regina went by herself but every year when the Christmas season came around that was a whole different story. It was Emma who was the one that wanted to go shopping, she was the one that wouldn’t take no for answer. She always wanted to go look at all the Christmas gifts. The family would make one weekend for Christmas shopping and that was the weekend no one had any other plans then to go shopping, Henry would try and get out of it now that he was a teenager but they would convince him to come with them every year. And he would enjoy it even if he would act like he wouldn’t.  
Today happen to be the weekend that the family was going to get all of their Christmas shopping done. Some of that shopping was going to be here in Stroybrooke and the rest was going to be out of Storybrooke. Regina was just getting out of the shower she hears screaming, it sounded like the baby was crying probably need to eat. Annabelle was also yelling and it sounded like she was running through the house not getting dressed. Regina sighs, waves her hand and she was dressed. Walking out of her room she just catches Annabelle as she was running down the hall, Emma right behind her.   
“Mommy! Let me go” Anna yells. Emma stops next to them trying to catch her breath.   
“Thanks Regina.” Emma says breathless. Regina just looks at her, then back at their daughter.  
“Annabelle, why are you running through the house? You know the rules.” The little girl pouts, not saying anything.  
“Annabelle?” Emma says this time, still the little girl says nothing. The mothers look at each other trying to figure out what to do about their daughter.   
“Henry?” Regina says. The young boy pops his head out of his room.  
“Yes, mom?”  
“Are you dressed?”  
“Yes…”  
“Let’s go.” Regina waves her hand and the 2- year- old was dressed.   
“Mommy! No! I don’t wanna go!” The little girl yells, pulling against her mother. Regina pulls the girl along with her, down the stairs and out to the car. Regina hooks her in as Emma and Henry get into their seats. Annabelle was in the back screaming and kicking the back of the drivers seat.  
“Annabelle Swan-Mills! If you don’t stop this instant there will be no Christmas!” This gets her to stop screaming but she is still pouting, her little arms crossed.  
“ You can’t!” Annabelle states. Regina turns to look at her.  
“You want to bet I can’t? I will call Santa right now and tell him to cancel Christmas.” Annabelle says nothing just looks away from her mother. Turning back around Regina starts the car.  
“Where should we start?” She asked the other two.  
“Why don’t we start outside of town?” Emma suggested. Henry nodes, he always loved to go outside of town.  
“Ok, that sounds like a great idea. Maybe someone will you know…” Regina moves her towards Annabelle then closes her eyes. Emma laughs.  
“Yeah, hopefully.” Henry puts his head phones in and starts to listen his music. While Annabelle just pouted and looked out the window. Annabelle is the only one that really makes any sound as they cross the town line. When they were half way to Boston the little girl is sound asleep. Both mothers smile at each other. They make it there by lunch, Emma picks up Annabelle deciding they don’t want to wake her up just yet. They get to a place and get a table by the time she was awake. She seemed to be in a better mood then earlier. They happily eat, laugh and have a good time. When lunch was over, they figure it was time to do some shopping. Emma runs out to get the stroller, they knew Anna was going to need it.   
The family spend the day walking through Boston looking at every window display and visiting the stores that appeal to them. They each find some gifts for each other and for the other family member. They found a cute little bird figure that was sitting on a snowy log, it looks like the snow had had glitter in it. It was perfect for Snow White. While Henry found a flannel shirt that looked like something David would wear. Of course Regina had a comment about that.  
“He is going to look like a lumber Jack. I now know where your love for flannel comes from.” She tells Emma, who just smirks at her.   
“You love my flannel.” Emma says leaning closer, she was right though. Regina thought Emma looked soo sexy when she would just wear her flannel shirt. Emma on the other hand thought it was Regina would looked sexy wearing her shirt. They could never agree.  
Emma broke off from the family for a half hour to get her gift for Regina. She came back with a huge smirk and what looked like a lingerie store.  
“Miss. Swan! Is that what I think it is?” Emma smirks and leans in close so the kids will not hear here.   
“What if it was?” Regina asks, raising her eyebrows. Emma blushes slightly. Laughing lightly, this time Regina leans in and lightly flicks Emma’s ear. Who moans, softly.  
“Regina.” Smirking evilly, Regina keeps walking towards their children. Emma stand there for a moment trying to get her head where it should be. By the time dinner came around the family was tired, hungry and a bit cranky. They put their bags in the car and find a place to have dinner. After dinner they pile back into the car and they head home.   
Its way past the Children’s bed time when they pull into their drive way. Emma shakes Henry awake while Regina carries Annabelle up to her room. Changing her and tucking her into bed, giving her a quick kiss she leave the door open a crack before moving down the hall to Henry’s room. Opening the door slightly she has to cover her laugh, it looks like Henry just fell onto his bed and fell right asleep coat and all. Stepping back she walks downs stairs, she finds Emma sitting with her feet on the coffee table and glass of wine in her hand another one on the table.  
“Is that wine for me?” She ask walking into the room, plopping down next to her. Emma smiles, leans over picking up the glass and hands it to her.  
“Thank you.” Regina takes a large sip.  
“Mmmmm, just the one I love.” Emma smiles again leaning over to give her a quick kiss on the lips. The couple just sits next to each other enjoying each other and the wine.   
“Did we get all the gifts we needed?” Emma finally asks. Regina smiles at her.  
“The family did but I still have to get you a gift.”  
“Oh, do you need some ideas?” Emma says smirking and wiggling her eyebrows. Regina just rolls her eyes.  
“Oh I have plenty of ideas for you dear. You are really not that hard to shop for.” Its Emma’s turn to roll her eyes.  
“If that is what you think.” Regina laughs.  
“Dear, all I have to get you something to do with food, something for me to wear in bed or something that has to do with our kids and you are set.” Emma huffs, Regina is right She was pretty easy to buy for.  
“Alright, alright. You win. Lets go to bed, Annabelle is going to be up early because she is your child.” Emma teases. Regina smirks, it was true. The couple get up put their glasses in the sink and head up to bed.  
One of the gift that Regina got Emma was for her eyes only. It was tight leather pants, black of course and a deep red corset. It pushed her breasts up so much that it looked like they were going to fall out of it. Emma could see that it was barley, barley cover her nipples. Emma had moaned when she seen Regina in it. Regina in all her Queenly glory pulled Emma to the bed stripped her and tied her to it. Regina even got one of their toys and made it seem like she had a cock. Regina rode her all night long, having orgasm after orgasm but not letting Emma have any. Finally when Emma was begging her to let her cum Regina finally did and it was worth the wait. It was so intense that Emma passed out for a few moments. While she was passed out Regina untied her and took care of her changed her into a white tank top and boy shorts, she also changed into one of her normal night wear. When Emma finally woke up Regina pulled her closer and the pair fell asleep together. They would get to Emma’s gift to Regina another night.


	17. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 days of Christmas prompts  
> Every day is a different prompt

25 Days of Christmas  
Day 18 Bow  
It was a few more days before the couple had the time to try out Emma’s gift. It had been a long stressful couple of days, with all the family meals and the kids being out of school for the next couple of weeks. Tonight after the kids were asleep the couple had a cup of wine, teasing of each other. Once the wine was gone and the teasing was became to much, they make their way to their room. Kissing and touching the whole way. Emma closes the door behind Regina who stands in the middle of the room. Smirking at her.  
“So what is this gift you have for me?” Regina asks. Emma smirks walks towards her giving her a heated kiss, Regina wants to continue but Emma pulls away. Walking towards their closet, she is in there for a while. Regina sits on the edge of the bed waiting to see what her wife has for her.  
“Emma, did you get lost in there or something?” Regina ask laughing.  
“Close your eyes.” She hears Emma’s voice deep from with- in the closet. Regina is a little excited, she loves when Emma’s kinky side comes out. It doesn’t really happen that often as Regina is more open with that kind of stuff but Emma has many great ideas. Smiling Regina closes her eyes and waits. With her eyes being closed her hearing is more acute. She could hear Emma’s soft footfalls coming out of the closet, she could hear what sounded like a plastic paper bag moving every time Emma took a step. She hears Emma stop in front of her not close enough that she could reach out and touch her but close enough for her to smell her.   
“Stand up.” Emma commands, Regina listens right away. If it was any one else she would have fought it. But it was Emma and she could trust her. She hears rustling of the bag. Regina gasps as she feels Emma’s magic surround her. When it whisps away Regina gasps again, she can feel the cold air of the bedroom hit parts of her body. Except it seemed that her breasts and mound are covered and there were what felt ribbons around her body. It feels slightly heavier at her breasts.   
“Emma.” Regina whispers. Emma sighs, it was just liked she had imagined it would look on her olive skin. Emma always thought Regina looked great in red. And this bow was just the right color red.   
“You look great Regina.” Emma practically moans. Emma walks closer leans in and gives her a hard kiss. Before Regina could take it any father Emma moves slightly back and away from her. It sounds like she was moving something on the other side of the room. What is she doing? Regina asks herself.  
“Emma?” Regina asks. When whatever Emma was move was in place, the blonde moves near her. Standing to the side of her.  
“You can open your eyes.” Emma whispers in her ear. Slowly Regina opens her eyes, she meets her own brown eyes in her mirror. They are almost black, they are filled with lust and want. She sees Emma standing beside her still in her work clothes.   
“Emma……what is this?” She watches as a smile blooms on her face.  
“It’s a bow.” She laughs, Regina rolls her eyes. Meeting dark greens in the mirror.  
“I know that, but why am I wearing it?” Emma turns her so they are face to face.  
“Because you look gorgeous in red and you look gorgeous wearing just that red bow.” Regina rolls her eyes.   
“So you bought me a red bow because I look great in red?” Regina asks lifting her eyebrow.   
“Yes!” Emma could be such a child sometimes.  
“Dear, that is a pretty ridiculous reason.”  
“Babe! No it is not. It is my gift to you.” Regina raises her eyebrow. Putting her hands on her hip, even in just the damn bow she looks powerful, she looks like she owns the world. She looks like the queen she was. She looks fucking hot! Emma can’t help but jump her. Regina squeaks into her mouth. Emma’s hands move all over her body, tweaking her nipples through the thin ribbon. Regina moves, throwing her head back breaking the kiss, Emma smirks against her skin as she kisses her way down her strong neck. Emma pays special attention her pulse point. Regina loves when Emma sucks and licks that spot it turns her on even more. She could feel the wetness dripping from her, the ribbon that was between her legs was soaking wet.   
“Emma” Regina moans. Emma kisses and licks her neck as she moves her towards the bed. When her knees hit the edge Emma lets go of her and lets her fall on the bed. Regina makes a hump sound in the back of her throat. Emma stands between her legs and just looks at her. The ribbon has moved so it barley covering her hard nipple. The one between her legs has moved enough that she could see her glistening lips. Emma licked her lips, she couldn’t wait to taste her. That was one of her favorite things to do. Emma watches as her chest rises and falls, the ribbon and bow straining against her ribs as she tries to catch her breath. Emma leans down giving her a hot kiss on her plump lips, her lips following the same trail as it did before. Her lips leave a trail of kisses over one shoulder to the tops of her full breasts. With her teeth she slowly pulls the ribbon so it unties. Regina moans arching her back. 

When the ribbon is fully untied Regina sucks in a breath the moment the cold air hits her hard nipple. Emma’s hot mouth covers it a second later, her fingers playing with the other hard nub. Regina arches into the touch, she loves when her breasts are played with. If they are stimulated enough she could cum just from that.   
“Emma” Regina moan, tangling one hand in blonde hair the other in the bed sheet. She feels Emma smile against her breast. Slowly she pulls away from the breast, letting it pop out of her mouth. Regina sucks in another breath as the air hits her wet nipple, she pulls Regina’s hand from her hair and places it down beside her. Emma leans up meeting her eyes.  
“Leave them there.”  
“And what if I don’t?” Regina asks, sassily. Emma leans down close, so they are breathing the same air.  
“The I will leave you wet, hot and horny. And you will not be able to touch yourself.” Regina moans. Her fingers itch to reach out to touch the blonde but she refrains. She wants to have a orgasm tonight or multiple orgasms. Emma smirks at her.  
“Good girl.” Emma leans down and kisses her while her hand reaches down and tugs at the ribbon that is between her legs pulling it down enough that Emma can see how wet she was. Regina moans as the ribbon slides across her clit. Arching her back.   
“You like that?” Emma asks leaning away from her. Regina opens her eyes, meeting blown out green eyes.   
“Emmmma, you know I do.” Regina moans.  
“Stop teasing.” Emma smirks down at her and doesn’t move for a moment.   
“Emma.” Regina wines, she couldn’t take much more of this. She was wet and horny and she wanted to be fucked right now. Even if she had to fuck herself she would do it. Regina’s hand untangles from the sheets and starts to slide down her body towards her very wet aching center. But before it could reach it a pale hand stops it. Regina growls, deep in her throat. It sounded like she was an animal.  
“Ahh. Nope, the only person that is going to be pleasuring you tonight is me.”  
“Please Emma.” Regina wines again. Emma leans down leaving a kiss right above her belly button. Regina arches into the kiss. Emma continues to kiss that spot and the skin around it, Regina arches into the kiss moaning. Her moans getting louder and louder with each passing second.   
“Babe, you have to keep it down. You don’t want to wait the kids.” Regina just lazily waves her hand and the room is surrounded with her magic before it disappears.  
“You could have just done that yourself.” Regina half says half moans. Emma smiles against her skin. Her trail of kisses travels down closer to where Regina needs them the most.  
“Yes.” She hisses, as she feels Emma’s breath on her wet center. Finally Emma’s tongue takes its first swipe, Regina’s moan is loud and throaty. In this moment she forgets that Emma said is she couldn’t move her hands or she would be left wanting, in this moment all she cared about was that Emma’s tongue was right were she wanted it to be and she planed on keeping it there for as long as she could. Her hands leave the sheets and tangles in blonde hair, pulling her as close as she could get with- out suffocating her. She could feel the vibrations of Emma’s laugh against her wet folds.   
Emma’s hands move up towards Regina’s breasts. Squeezing both globs, Regina arches clamping her legs around Emma’s head. Squeezing them one more time, Emma’s hands slide down Regina’s body over the top of tan thighs sliding between them. Emma pulls the thighs apart, Regina may look tiny but she had muscle under all those power suits. When she finally can get some air she takes a deep breath, backing slightly away from her. Regina looks at her through hooded eyes and a smirk on her lips.  
“What’s wrong Miss. Swan? Can’t handle it?” Regina teases. Emma gives her a ‘are you fucking kidding me look.’ Regina just smirks up at her.   
“Oh you know very well that I can handle you. Any thing you throw at me I can handle. Now since you didn’t leave your hands on the bed like I asked there are some consequences.” Regina lifts her eyebrow at the other women. Well this sounds better then Emma just leaving her hot, horny and wet.  
“What do you have in mind Dear?” She challenges. Emma winks and leans down claiming her lips in a heated loving kiss. While Regina is distracted Emma slowly pulls the ribbon that is still wrapped around her legs. Once the ribbon is free Emma breaks the kiss leaning forward she ties the ribbon around Regina’s wrists, well tries to at least. The moment Emma’s perky breast are level with Regina’s face she sticks her tongue out to flick the hard pick. Emma stops to moan, letting her head fall down as the feeling travels through her body.   
“Regina you need to behave.” Regina just smirks and flicks the nipple again. Emma moans into the air. Emma moves off her and finishes tying the ribbon around her wrist and around the bed post. Pulling on it lightly she makes sure its tight enough to keep her there but loose enough that if Regina wanted to stop, all Emma had to do was pull and her wrist would be loose.   
“There that is better. I would gag you, but I love to hear you scream.” Regina just rolls her eyes. Emma ignores it. She slams her lips against hers, her hands travel down her body twerking her hard- tight nipples. Her mouth leaves Regina’s plump lips, leaving a trail of hot kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Sucking and licking her pulse point as Emma plunges three fingers into the tight wet heat. Regina can’t help but scream and arch off the bed.  
“Emma.” Regina says breathlessly, this was exactly what she needed. Emma’s thrust start off slow, not bringing her any closer to the edge. Regina pulls against the ribbon around her wrists. She wanted to tangle her fingers in long blonde hair, she wanted to be able to pull Emma closer as she fucked her. Fucking her till she was pushed over the edge into what she thought would be one of the most intense orgasms of her life. But Emma’s slow pace was not going to get her there any time soon. Regina tries to match Emma’s thrust but the blonde doesn’t let her. Regina would start to move her hips and Emma would stop, place her arm over her hips to keep her still.   
“Emma” Regina wined, she wanted to cum, she wanted to be pushed over the edge, all this teasing was starting to become to much.  
“Please Emma. I need to cum. I need to right now!” She half wines, half pleads with the blonde. Emma smirks against where her necks meets her shoulder, placing one more kiss there. Leaning back green eyes meet dark brown ones. The second their eyes meets Emma’s thrust pick up, slamming into her. Regina arches off the bed, Emma’s body holds her to the bed as the orgasm crashes over her. She screams into room, screams so loud that her voice goes horse. She is right the orgasm is intense. It’s so intense that she literally blacks out.  
“Oh shit!” Emma says, quickly removing her fingers and untying the brunette’s wrists. Emma settles her under the covers, laying next to her waiting for her to wake up. She was still horny but she was more concerned for her wife. Regina had never passed out from an orgasm before, things have gotten intense before that she had close but she had never actually passed out.  
An hour later Regina starts to stir, groggily she lefts her head looking around the room. Her eyes stop on Emma.  
“What happened?” Emma smiles at her leans down giving her a sweet slow kiss.   
“You passed out baby.” Emma smirks.  
“I passed out?”  
“Yep, after your orgasm you blacked out, that was about an hour ago.” Regina’s eyes get wide.  
“An hour!?” Regina could not believe she actually passed out.   
“It’s alright baby.” Emma kisses her again.  
“Are you alright though?” Emma asks. Regina smiles up at her.  
“Yes, dear I am fine. It seems I owe you an orgasm.”  
“Babe, you don’t have to. I can wait till another time, we don’t need you passing out again.” Regina smiles up at her, the blonde was so caring. It always made her heart swell with love.  
“I am fine dear.” Regina moves to push her down on the bed but Emma stops her. Regina still looks exhausted.  
“Babe, really. I can wait.” Regina pouts. Emma laughs, giving her a quick kiss.   
“I want you to feel as good as I felt.”  
“I know babe. But you are exhausted.”  
“I am not.” Emma laughs.  
“Alright how about I pleasure myself and you can just watch?”  
“I want to be apart of it. I like touching you.”  
“I know you do, tonight was about your pleasure. I got mine just being able to see you in that outfit.”  
“That was not an outfit.” Regina sasses. Emma just rolls her eyes. Emma settles back on the bed next to Regina. Regina snuggles into her, her hand moving along her side. Goosebumps breaking out against her skin. Regina leaves kisses along her neck anywhere she could reach without moving.   
“Mmmmm Regina.” Emma moans, her hand moves between her legs. Circling her hard nub. Regina’s hand moves towards her breast, pinching and pulling.   
“Mmmm, sure babe.” Emma’s fingers move faster over her clit. Regina moves her hand down the blonde’s body, her fingers slide through the blonde’s wetness to her entrance. She circles it a few times, Emma moans. Regina turns, thrusting her fingers had into the blonde’s wet heat. Emma moans and arches off the bed.   
“Regina, babe.” She moans, Regina keeps up her trusting and kissing. Emma’s moans fill the room. She was already right back on the edge. Regina twists her wrist hitting just the right spot. Emma screams as her orgasm hits. Regina slows her thrust down, helping her down from her high. Regina leans in giving her a sweet kiss, Emma smiles against her lips. Slowly Regina pulls her fingers out of her, bringing them up to her mouth to clean them off.   
“Thanks babe. That was amazing.”   
“I know.” Regina smirks, Emma smiles back, rolling her eyes.  
“Let’s get some sleep.” Emma says. The could snuggling under the covers and fall right to sleep.


	18. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 days of Christmas prompts  
> Every day is a different prompt

25 Days of Christmas  
Day 20 Star

Warning: This one is a little grim at the end.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Henry wanted to do something special for his mother this year for Christmas. He has wanted to for a very long time, he just hadn’t been able to think of something that was good enough. Finally, this year he had, he just had to figure out how he was going to get it done. Henry had gone to Grandpa Gold to see if he had any ideas on how to do it without hurting anyone.   
Gold really couldn’t help him, he said there might be a way to get it to work since it was Christmas and Christmas had a lot more magic then most of the other holidays. That gave Henry a little more hope that this would work. The closer it got to Christmas the more anxious he became, and his mother started to notice it and became very worried. Henry tried to brush it off and tell them he was fine, he hated lying to them, but he didn’t want to give either of them any hope that this could work. So he lied for the weeks before Christmas.  
The week of Christmas he started his plan, he would go out in the backyard and wish on every shooting start he saw hoping his wish would come true and every morning when he woke up and went downstairs and didn’t come true he was very disappointed. As Christmas got nearer and nearer, he became more and more desperate.  
Two days before Christmas he wakes up to screaming, jumping out of bed still half a sleep he runs down the stairs to see both of his sisters, his blonde mother standing in front of them. Holding her hands in front of her ready to use magic at a moment’s notice.  
“Who are you? And What are you doing in my house?” Emma asks the older man who was standing in front of them looking very confused. Before the man could even answer the blonde, Regina comes running down the stair and stops dead in her tracks, hand over her mouth.  
“Daddy?” Regina asks with tear in her eyes. The man nodes his head, opening his arms and the family watches as the brunette runs into his arms. Finally letting the tears fall, the man hugs her tighter and slightly rocks her trying to comfort her.  
“Daddy?” Emma says slightly confused; Regina had told her all about how her father had died. And Emma also knew that once someone was dead, they were dead forever.  
“Yes! It worked” Henry says excitedly. Regina pulls out of her fathers’ arms to look at Henry.  
“What do you mean it work, Henry?” Regina asks. Emma looks over at Regina the two lock eyes. Regina slightly nodes her head telling the blonde that she was ok.  
“Why don’t we settle into the living room.” Emma says, leading the two girls to the sofa, Henry follows them sitting in the chair across from the sofa. Regina and her father sit down next to Emma and the girls. Annabelle claims right on her mother’s lap, Everly follows. Once everyone is settled both mothers look at their son.  
“Henry, what did you mean that it worked?” Emma asked this time. Annabelle just stairs at Henry Sr, who smiles right back at her.  
“So, I wanted to something special for you for Christmas, this has taken years by the way. So, I went to see Grandpa Gold…”  
“You did what!” Both his mother yell. The girls cuddle closer to their mother.  
“I am sorry babies. Your brother did a very stupid thing.” Henry rolls his eyes.  
“Mom, Grandpa didn’t give me anything. He said it might not even work. But that is might work because its Christmas. Ok?” Both node their heads. They are still worried.  
“Anyways, so after I went to see grandpa, I had to figure out how was going to do this and I figured out how. I wished on any shooting start I saw the days before Christmas and nothing every happened. Well except for today!” Henry says happily.  
“Henry, I am very very grateful that you brought Daddy back, but what if you changed something in the past? And this will now affect our future?”  
“Oh, I have thought of that, part of the wish was that nothing changed in the past or the future.” Henry says happily. Neither women knew what to say, they wanted to believe Henry they really did, but they knew magic always came with a price, the didn’t want Henry to have to deal with whatever that would be.  
“Henry…”  
“Regina, Mi Hija. Young Henry was just trying to give you something you have always wanted.” Regina sighs.  
“I know Daddy, but I don’t want him to have to deal with the Consequences.”  
“Mom, there are not going to be any! Just enjoy that your father is here.”   
“Henry, I know I shouldn’t always look on the bad side of everything, but bad things always seem to happen to me.”  
“Regina, let’s just enjoying being back together again. I know you have regrets and we will talk about them to. But I also know that what you did gave you what you have always wanted. A family of your own.” Regina smiles at her father.  
“I love you daddy. I am glad you are back.” Regina leans into him, just breathing him in.  
“Mommy, who is this?” Annabelle asks.  
“This is your grandfather. Daddy these are your granddaughters. Annabelle and Everly.”  
“Hello, girls.” Everly who loves everyone she meets, neither mother really know where that came from. Crawls towards him, Henry Sr picks her right up bring her closer to him.   
“Why hello there. The little girl gives him a toothy smile.  
“Regina, she looks just like you did at her age.” Regina smiles.  
“Everyone says that.”  
For the rest of the day the family spend some time with Henry Sr. Regia shows him all the pictures of her when she was pregnant with both girls, they both tear up. Both wishing the other was there through all that, Regina shows him all the kids’ milestone up to this point. Henry Sr loves it. He was with pictures and how they came from a camera. They really had no idea how long he would be staying so at the end of the night Regina and Emma set him up in one of the many guest rooms. The first night Regina had a hard time sleeping, she was worried that when she woke up the next morning her father was going to be gone. But come the next morning he was still here, this was her routine for the whole week. When they were getting into week two Regina was really starting worry about the affect her father being in their timeline was having so she finally went to see Gold. Who was surprisingly helpful, Gold said the way Henry Jr made the wish that her father being her shouldn’t have any affect on her past or future? Regina was still worried, Gold tied to reassure her that he had not noticed any changes.  
Felling a little more at ease Regina left to go spend some time with her family. In the end Henry Sr was there to watch all his grandchildren grow up and have families of their own. He passed away in his sleep at the ripe old age of 100. Surrounded by family.


	19. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 days of Christmas prompts  
> Every day is a different prompt

25 Days of Christmas  
Day 21 Rudolph (the red-nosed reindeer)

You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen  
Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitzen  
But do you recall   
The most famous reindeer of all?

Rudolph the red nosed reindeer (reindeer)  
Had a very shiny nose  
And if you ever saw it (saw it)  
You would even say it glows

All of the other reindeer (reindeer)  
Use to laugh and call him names  
They never let poor Rudolph   
Join in any reindeer games

Then one foggy Christmas Eve  
Santa came to say  
“Rudolph with your nose so bright  
Won’t you guide my sleigh tonight?

The how the reindeer loved him  
As they shouted out with glee  
“Rudolph the red- nosed Reindeer  
You’ll go down in history”

Annabelle Swan-Mills was a very determined little girl, a lot like both of her mothers. When she wanted to do something, she would not stop until she figured out. One of the most exciting examples of this was the Christmas before Everly was born. Regina had been very pregnant and a little cranky but was trying to be happy for her children.   
One day after she had put Annabelle down for a nap Regina went to take one herself, what she didn’t know was her darling little girl was not asleep and had Ventured down to the living room where the Christmas move was still on the tv. Regina had been to tired to even remember to turn off the tv. Annabelle claims up on the sofa and start to watch Rudolph, halfway through it the girl falls asleep and this is where the real trouble begins.

Annabelle dreams that she was in the North Pole along with Santa and Elves and of course the reindeer. She gets there right when Rudolph leave the North Pole, Anna joins him on all his adventures to the island of misfit toys to help Hermie the mist fit elf on his Journey to become a dentist, even meeting the abominable snowman. Anna joins Rudolph on his final journey to becoming the most famous reindeer of them all by helping Santa bring presents to all the people around the world. Anna is awoken from her dream by something wet and slimly touching her, she frowns in her sleep, finally waking up when it happens again. Her eyes pop open looking right into brown ones. They back up a little and Anna sees that’s its Rudolph the red nosed reindeer.   
“Rudolph! What are you doing here?” The girls ask, jumping up and hugging the reindeer around its neck. Rudolph nudes her with his head. Backing away Anna gets her first real look at the animal. He looks Exactly as he did from the movie.   
“I am here to have adventure with you.” Rudolph answers, Annabelle squeals in delight jumping up and down.   
“Yay! where should we go 1st? The “The little girl asked him. Rudolph smiles or what it looks like to be a smile and says.  
“Anywhere you would like this is your dream brought to life.”  
“Awesome.” Annabelle squeals again clapping our hands together   
“Before we go there are a couple of rules that I have to tell you about.” Annabelle pouts.  
“there are not too many of them and they will not ruin the fun.”  
“All right what they are?” Annabelle asks.  
“1. I am only here till sunset, then I must go back up and help Santa with all the gifts. 2. We cannot break any laws.”   
“The sheriff of this town is one of my mother's so we will not get in too much trouble.”  
“OK let's go then, what would you like to do 1st” Annabelle tilts her head and thanks for a second. what would she like to do with a magical creature that came to life hmmmm?   
“Can I ride you down Main Street? “  
“Sure, stand on the sofa and climb on my back.” The little girl does exactly as he says, and the duo makes their way out of the house and our Main Street   
Now Storybrooke has seen its share of weird and magical things it is in its existence. but seeing the daughter of the town’s sheriff and Mayor riding on a reindeer down Main Street must take the cake. Every house they go by people come out to see what is going on. Some people have never even seen a reindeer before in real life, so they are fascinated by the fact that there is one in Storybrooke. The other surprise is that the sheriff and mayor would allow their little child to ride on the back of said reindeer down Main Street.

sheriff Emma Swan Mills was sitting at her desk at the station trying to fill Out the end of the month papers from November when the phones start ringing off the hook. both David and Emma answer the phones both calls are about the same thing that her daughter his granddaughter is writing down Main Street on the back of the reindeer. most of the Kings from the old land wanted to know what kind of sheriff and mayor they were to let their little child ride on the back of a wild animal down Main Street of town. Emma huffs hanging up the phone and calling her wife. Regina answers the phone in a sleepy voice   
“Hello?”  
“Hey Babe, how are you?”  
“I'm good now that I took a little nap. your child is taking all my energy” Emma laughs.  
“How is Annabelle being?”  
“She's been good she is still taking a nap.  
“Are you sure?” the blonde asks her wife.  
“Yes, I put her down myself.” Regina asks confused. Emma sighs.  
“Regina could you please go check on our daughter I've had some reports that say she is on the back of a reindeer going through town.”   
“What!”  
“You heard that right Babe.” Emma could hear the covers rustling as Regina got out of bed as fast as she could.   
“Oh my God! she is not in her bed.” Regina says a little panicked.  
“It'll be OK I will get our daughter and bring her home and we will figure out the right punishment for her.”  
“I want to come with you.”  
“Babe you don't have to…” Emma never got to finish her sentence as the room is filled with purple smoke as her wife appears.  
“Regina you really didn't have to come I know you're really tired because of the baby I could have handled it.” Regina walks over to her wife putting her hand on her shoulder leaning in giving her a little kiss on the cheek.  
“I know you could have dear, but since the whole town has seen her on the back of a freaking reindeer, I don't even know how this came about. she is your child. I thought it would be better for the mayor and sheriff to deal with this.”  
“All right let's go to the last spot that she was.”   
“Dad hold down the fort if you get any more calls that she moved somewhere else call me on my cell phone.”  
“Will do, have fun “David smirks at the two women. Annabelle was a lot like what he figured Emma was when she was a little girl and when you add Regina's mischief into it you get Annabelle. So basically, they had their hands full and David love to sit back and watch it happen. Of course, he would help when he could, but he was just the grandfather, so he wants to be fun and leave all the rules and discipline -well most of the discipline to her mothers. picking up his phone he calls his wife to tell her what is going on.

The mothers take the town take the sheriff's car it has more room in it for Regina's growing belly. They find that their daughter playing in the snow in the park. Annabelle is having a grand old time the reindeer get snow on his head and throws it at the little girl not hurting her making little girl laugh with joy. They park their car and get out just watching their daughter for a few moments well they are gold comes up next to them along with Bell and the four of them watch the girl and the reindeer.  
“So, the murmurs around town or true your daughter is causing trouble.” gold eventually says breaking the 2:00 women out of their moment. the mothers turn glaring at gold.  
“She is not causing any trouble she didn't break anything she's just writing a reindeer down Main Street. this kind of stuff happens all the time we live in a magical town you should know this rumble.” Emma says to the older man; Regina just rolls her eyes. rumpled loved to rub in her face when one for children mostly Annabelle since he is not related to her got into trouble any kind of trouble or made a scene.  
“It looks like she brought a reindeer to life you don't think that any cause for concern?” gold counters.  
“Rumble stop Annabelle is doing nothing wrong.” Bell says padding his shoulder.   
“Though she did cause quite a stir through town, but no one was hurt.” The younger woman smirks at the two mothers.   
“Thank you both on your insight but we will handle it from here.” Regina says walking towards her daughter and the reindeer.   
“Annabelle!” She yells in her strict mother tone when she is close enough that the girl could hear her. The little girl freezes in her spot looking at the reindeer for a second before turning her head an looking in the direction her mother's voice came from.   
“Hey mommy and Ma. what are you guys doing here?” She asks as if the reindeer is not standing there right in front of all of them. She was so much like Emma sometimes it was crazy. Regina puts her hands on her hips and just looks at her.  
“Annabelle why is there a reindeer in Storybrooke? Where did he come from?” before Annabelle can answer the reindeer himself answers.  
“Your daughter brought me to life, and we have been having fun before I have to leave.” Regina raises her eyebrow looking from the reindeer to her wife who just has her mouth hanging open. Emma cannot believe that that dear just spoke to them.  
“Mommy I was watching the reindeer movie while you were sleeping, and I had a dream and when I woke up Rudolph was in our living room. I wanted to have an adventure with him.”  
“Annabelle what have we told you about using your magic unsupervised?” am I ask their daughter.   
“I am not supposed to use it without you or mommy there.”  
“Very good, so why did you do it this time if you know better?”  
“MA it just happened I was sleeping, and Rudolph licked my face to wake me up I had no control over it.”  
“What exactly was your dream about?” Emma asks their daughter goes into a whole story about what her dream exactly was about. It was basically the whole Rudolph the red nose reindeer movie itself. After Annabelle explains herself the mothers look at each other having a silent conversation through their eyes then looks back at their daughter.  
“How long is Rudolph here for?” Regina asks.  
“Till sunset then he has to go back to the North Pole to help Santa make all the gifts.”  
“OK how about this you can stay with the reindeer and have an adventure, but you have to go in our backyard and stay there until he leaves. How does that sound? little girl thinks for a second. this was probably the only way she was going to get to spend the day with Rudolph, so she agrees to it.  
“OK, come on Rudolph I'll show you my backyard.” the deer bends down so the little girl can get on his back. Regina takes the sheriff's car and drives it to their house as she cannot walk that far being pregnant well Emma walks with their daughter and the reindeer. when they get back to their house Emma and Regina makes sure there is a Protective barrier around their backyard so their daughter could not get out. Emma kisses her wife and their daughter and heads back to the station. Regina sits on the back porch watching her daughter play in the snow with the reindeer. They build an igloo big enough for both to fit inside. Regina makes a fire for them to keep warm it is for protected so that no one gets burnt and the igloo doesn't melt.   
When the sun starts to set Annabelle starts getting sad. she doesn't want to see her friend go but knows that he must go help Santa. Right before the deer disappears, he gives her a “kiss “on the cheek. and tells her he hopes she had fun and that she gets everything she wanted for Christmas. Regina walks over to her daughter picking her up and carrying her inside to warm up. Mother and daughter sit in the living room cuddled up with each other watching Rudolph the red nose reindeer.


	20. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 days of Christmas prompts  
> Every day is a different prompt

25 Days of Christmas  
Day 22 Christmas Lights

The first week of December was always busy for the Mayors office. This was the week where the town decorated for the Christmas season. Regina would have to work long hours, be exhausted when she got home. Barley seeing her family, only if they came and saw her at work and that would be only for a minute or two in between phone calls and meetings.   
It was only the first day of December and Emma already had enough of it. She wanted to spend the night alone with her wife after the kids had gone to bed, she wanted to have a glass of her famous apple cider and maybe make love after. Emma knew it would be like this, but that didn’t make it any easier. Every night the kids would ask where mommy was and Emma had to break their little hearts and say she was still at work. After dinner, when they were ready for bed. Emma would call Regina so she could say good night, there were some tears mostly from the kids. Regina would sooth them as much as she could before they went to bed. After Emma got them all in bed and they were asleep Emma would call Regina again. Emma would tell her how her day was and what went on in the town. Regina would tell her how things were going with the town decorating.   
“Emma it is only a few more days. And its always worth it in the end. Just remember the looks on the children’s faces the moment the lights come on.” Emma sighs.  
“I know babe. But you are exhausted. I Hate to see you like that.” Emma pouts. Regina gives a little laugh.  
“I know you don’t dear. Its part of the job.”  
“You need a new job.” Now Regina really laughs.  
“Dear, you know I love this job. Yes, it is hard at times but I want to make the town run as best as it can.” Emma sighs, changing the subject.  
“When do you think you will be home tonight?”  
“Very soon dear.” Emma smiles  
“Ok, well I will let you get back to work. I will see you soon Babe. I love you.”  
“I love you too dear.” They hang up, Emma goes up to their room to get ready for bed. She had just gotten changed and into bed when she feels Regina’s magic in the air. Emma smiles, it seems her wife is home. Settling in she waits for her to appear.   
“Hello, dear.” Regina says when she appears with a smirk on her face.   
“Hey babe.” Emma smirks back  
“Are the children asleep?” Regina asks as she walks towards the closet to change for bed. Emma rolls her eyes. It was late so of course the kids were in bed a sleep (she hoped)  
“Yes, they are asleep. Now hurry up and get ready for bed. I want to cuddle.” Regina’s laugh comes deep from in the closet.  
“That is not nice Regina! I have not seen you all day.” Emma pouts, Regina walks towards the bed. Gets in and leans over giving her wife a sweet but hard kiss.  
“Mmmm.” Emma moans into the kiss. But pulls back breaking it.  
“As much as I love making love to you. Tonight I just want to cuddle.” Regina smiles at her.  
“Alright.” The couple snuggle down under the cover falling asleep in each other’s arms.  
Its finally the night of the lighting ceremony. The night that her family and the town would finally see all the hard work she had put in to making the town its best for the holiday season. The whole town gathered in front of town hall waiting for the tree to be lit.   
“Good evening citizens of Storybrooke.” Regina says walking up to the mic. Her family cheers the loudest, she smiles at them.  
“Alright, alright. Be quite.”  
“This ceremony has become a tradition and I think this year is going to be the best one yet.” Regina goes into how the tradition got started.   
“Let the light show begin!” Regina says, throwing her arms into the air. Lights blink on as a Christmas song starts to play. The lights blink on and off in time to the Christmas songs. The show goes through 3 songs before the music stops and the lights stay on. The crowd clapped and cheered, whistling and yelling. Regina smiles.  
“Thank you thank you. Now on to the main event.” Everyone turns towards the tree that is standing in the middle of Town Halls yard. Regina points to Happy, the lights blink on. The tree was huge, the biggest one they found in the woods. It was decorated with little figures of the towns fairy tail counter parts, along with white fairy lights and garland and ribbons. When the clapping died down, Regina made her last announcement of the night.  
“ Citizens of Storybrooke, the Mayors office would like to thank you for coming out to night. Enjoy some hot coco and Christmas cookies on the Mayors office.” The crowd cheers again, Regina smiles and walks towards her family. Annabelle and Everly run up to her, knocking into her legs. Almost knocking her to the ground.  
“Hump.”   
“Girls, be careful!” Emma yells come up behind them. Regina smiles.  
“Its alright dear. No harm was done.” Regina says hugging both girls close.  
“There could have been.” Emma mumbles under her breath. Regina is giving her a look when she looks up. Emma’s cheeks get pink.  
“There could have been.”  
“Lets go get some hot coco and cookies!” Emma says happily. The girls jump up and down clearly excited about the sugar they are about to get.  
“You can have 2 cookies and a cup of hot coco. I don’t you bouncing off the walls tonight.” The kids agree and each grab one of there mothers hands dragging them towards the booth. After the family gets their cookies and coco, they find a place to sit. Regina was stopped by every person in Storybrooke, congratulating her on a wonderful ceremony and that she was right. It had been the best one yet. Regina takes it in stride, smiling and talking with everyone that stops her. By the time she gets to the table the kids are almost done with their second cookie and hot coco. Regina sits down next to Emma, who pushes her cookies and coco towards her. Emma had been keeping them warm with her magic, Regina leans over giving her a light peck on the lips. The couple smiles at each other.  
“Regina, that was a lovely light show.” Snow says as she sits down next to Annabelle. David stands next to her. With a smile on her face.   
“Thank you Snow. I am glad that you enjoyed it.”   
“I loved the little touch of our old land.” David adds.  
“Thank you, that idea actually came from the Blue Fairy.”   
“Wow, you two actually got along long enough to plan this.” Snow says with wonder in her voice, Regina rolls her eyes.  
“Yes, I got along with the ver….” Emma clear her throat; Regina rolls her eyes again. They tried not to call anyone in the town a name besides their own. They wanted their children to have their own options of the people.  
“Sorry, yes. Blue and I got along. We wanted to make the town look its best.” Regina smiles at the kids. Henry knows she was lying; he knew his mother and the Blue Fairy didn’t get along. Annabelle gives her a questioning look, she might be little, but she was starting to be able to tell when her mother were lying.   
The family stays a little while longer, Everly starts to become grouchy so they decided it’s time to live. Annabelle throws a fit!   
“I don’t want to go!” She yells, stomping her little foot. Emma handles her while Regina takes the baby and starts to walk to the car. Regina gets Everly into her car seat as Emma carries a still screaming Annabelle. Emma puts her in her car seat buckling her in. Annabelle crosses her little arms and pouts. Emma sighs getting into the driver’s seat. Henry was staying the night at a friend’s house.   
“She is so much like I was when I was little.” Emma says, starting the car and pulling out of the lot. Regina laughs.  
“Its not funny Regina.” Emma pouts, Regina reaches out and lightly rubs her fingertips across the blondes face. Emma in turns smiles at her, Regina smiles back.   
By the time they get home both kids are sound asleep, after changing them and putting them to bed. The couple changes into their own PJs.  
“How about we have a glass of wine?” Regina says.   
“Sure” Emma smiles, they head downstairs, Emma tells her wife to go sit in the study and start a fire. Walking into the room with a glass of wine in each hand, Emma sits down next to Regina. Handing her a glass and giving her a little peck on the lips. Regina smiles into the kiss. Once the kiss breaks, they sit back still close to each other, just talking and laughing. They talk about to get each of their children for Christmas, what to get Snow and Charming and Ruby and Granny. Both throw around of what the other could get them.   
When the wine was drank, glasses put in the sink the couple makes their way up to their bedroom. Spending a few quite hours making love to each other.


	21. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 days of Christmas prompts  
> Every day is a different prompt

25 Days of Christmas  
Day 23 Family  
Family was important to the Swan-Mills. The have been having family dinners for years now, everyone getting along. Family dinners were where Emma and Regina told Snow and David that they were having each child. Where they had told them, they were getting married. Where they told them that they were dating. Basically, they told every important thing that was happening with them at family dinner nights.  
Around the holidays they got together more often. Every year more and more people in the town would become family and would then come to the family dinners. The second year it was Granny and Ruby who joined them. Regina and Ruby had been getting closer and were now good friends. Ruby would help her get her post baby body back after every one of her pregnancies. Granny would come over and cook meals for them when they had gotten out of the hospital after each baby. Or if she heard one of the women were feeling down, she would come over and cook for them. The first week in December when Regina was stuck at work well into the night the old woman would come over and cook for Emma and the kids. Emma still was not trusted in the kitchen.  
The third year it was the dwarves. All 7 of them, they had not been for Emma dating Regina at first and had made that very known through out the town. But after seeing them together and how happy their Princess was, they started to warm up to the now ex- Evil Queen. Regina was started to warm up to them to. That same year, much to everyone’s surprise well maybe not Regina’s Ruby had brought Zelena. Regina’s long-lost sister that she had no idea she even had. At first things were tense. But slowly the sister’s got to know each other and bonded over the fact that Cora was their mother and she was a horrible mother.  
Regina’s father even came to one after Henry wished for him to come to their time. This year most of the town was there, with all the people that were coming this year Regina had to extend her dinning room. With the help of Emma, they made it so everyone would fit. Everyone would make something, stuff for dinner or desert.  
When the clock hit 6 o’clock the doorbell rang.  
“I got it!” Henry yells, opening the door.  
“Grandma, Grandpa! Come in.” Henry opens the door wider and lets his grandparents through. Before shuts the door, Ruby and Zelena walk towards them.  
“Hold the door.” Ruby says, pulling the red head along with her.  
“Aunt Ruby! Aunt Z! Come in. Grandma and Grandpa are the only ones here so far.”  
“Hello, Henry.” Ruby says fluffing his hair as she passes.  
“Ruby!” The young man huffs. The woman laughs as they walk towards the kitchen. Before Henry could fallow them the doorbell rings again. This time it was his other Grandfather Gold and Belle.   
By 6:30pm everyone was there, sitting around the table. Having a drink of Regina’s Famous Apple cider. There was laughter and stories being told. Everyone was having a grand old time. Regina clangs her knife against at glass grabbing everyone’s attention. Emma is behind her carrying a huge turkey.  
“Everyone, dinner is served.” Regina says happily as Emma places the turkey in the middle of the table. She pulls Regina’s chair out, Regina sits down. Leaning up giving her a little kiss on the lips. Smiling Emma sits down next to her. Food is passed all around the table, everyone gets more then they really need but the food is so good that they don’t really care.   
After dinner was done, Henry and the other children clean up the dishes, desert is brought out and again is passed around. Once the food was all eaten, the family just sits around talking and laughing. Some make their way to the living room, to watch a Christmas movie. By 8pm Annabelle and Everly were asleep on the sofa, Regina takes Everly as Emma takes Annabelle and the mother’s put them to bed. As midnight comes closer and closer the amount of people in the Swan-Mills house dwindles down to a hand full. They have changed to drinking wine and beer or water. When Regina and Emma come back downstairs, Ruby has a wicked look on her face, a look that neither women really likes. A look like that could hardly mean anything good was about to come.  
“Regina! Emma! Come and sit down. We are about to play a game.” Ruby says. Regina looks at Emma who just shrugs. Both go and sit at the table.  
“What game are we playing Rubes?” Emma asks.  
“Cards against Humanity!” Emma groans.  
“What type of game is that?” Regina asks she has never heard of it before. Emma moans.  
“Really Ruby?” Ruby just smirks.  
“Yes, you were the one to show me the game. I thought everyone else would enjoy it to.” Emma shakes her head. She regrets upper all showing her the game, she never wanted to play that game with Ruby ever again.   
“I know I was. And what did I say after playing said game with you?”  
‘You never wanted to play it with me again. But Em, its not just us this time. And I really want to play it with your wife.” Regina just raised her eyebrows.  
“Why? What is so bad about this game?”  
“Oh, you will see.” Ruby smirks again. Ruby explains the rules and the group start the game. This goes on for hours, each prompt getting dirtier and dirtier. Snow and David had left after only a couple of rounds, not being able to handle it. At the strike of midnight all that was left was Emma, Regina, Ruby, Zelena, Granny and Belle. Who much to everyone surprise loved the game. Gold was still there but he stopped playing awhile ago. Ruby was starting to play dirty. By 2am It was down to Regina and Belle, everyone else got tired of playing.   
Regina ended up winning. After that everyone left, Regina and Emma went up to their room and made love for the rest of the night.   
They loved their family and couldn’t wait till the next one.


	22. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 days of Christmas prompts  
> Every day is a different prompt

25 Days of Christmas  
Day 24 Christmas Dinner

It had become a tradition that Snow, and David would host Christmas dinner at their place. They had just moved into an old farm- house on the outskirts of town, but close to Emma’s and Regina’s house. They needed more room when Snow got pregnant. They were excited, they were happy they had a second chance to raise a baby, Emma was happy for them she really was. But this also brought up some old feelings between Snow and Regina. After they had talked about it, they both seemed to be fine. This Christmas was the first for her little brother they named Neal…. after Henry’s father. Emma didn’t like that, but it was better then Leo after her mothers’ father who she knew married a very young Regina was not kind to her. She also took Regina’s side about killing him, she had been stuck with no way out and the only way to get away from her abuser was to kill him. When Snow had heard the whole story, she had not believed it one bit. But she had finally listened to Regina as she tearfully told her story again and Snow forgave her.   
So yes, Neal was a bad name for Emma, but Leo would have killed Regina. And Neal had died to save his father so in the end he did a good deed in Emma’s book. David had been roped into dressing up as Santa, the Henry knew it was David but the little one didn’t, and he was happy to play along for their shake. Since this was Neal’s first Christmas, he was the first one to get a gift from Santa, she feared him and wouldn’t go anywhere near him. Neal would scream bloody murder! Like someone took a knife and stabbed the little boy right in the heart. Snow did her best to claim him down, she ended up just taking the gift and moving away to give it to him. He was very happy with the toy train he got.   
Annabelle was next, Anna being who she was just walked right up to him. Sat right on his lap, smiled at him. After getting her gift she leaned in close and whispered in his ear. David had wide eyes as the little girl thanked him and sat down next to her mothers.   
“Annabelle but did you say to Santa?” Regina asks. The little girl looks right at her with a smirk on her face. Leans closer and told her.  
“I told him that I knew he is Grandpa. But I wouldn’t tell the other kids.” Regina shakes her head. Lean down to kiss her head.  
“What are we going to do with you?” Regina laughs, Anna just smiles at her. Everly is next she is not sure of Santa but doesn’t cry like Neal did. She gets her gift and runs towards Regina. Sitting in her lap opening her gift. Even Henry must sit on Santa’s lap and this year Snow thought it was a great idea for the adult to also sit on his lap. They are all good sports about it, for the children of course. Regina of course had to tease him a little, flirted a little with him. Everyone just laughed at it. Annabelle had a few things to say to her mother after that. Regina tried not to laugh she really did but Annabelle looked just like she did when she was yelling at Emma. After Annabelle said her words, the family leave to get the kids the ready for bed. They put up quite a big fight but, finally the mothers get them in bed. Emma and Regina sit in the living room in front of the fire drinking wine. They had to wait to put out the gifts, just to make sure the kids were asleep.   
‘Tonight, went well don’t you think?” Emma says. Regina smiles.  
“Yes, tonight was wonderful. Even when your daughter gave me a talking to.” Emma smirks.  
“That was all you babe.” Emma smirks at her. Regina rolls her eyes.  
“Yes, well she had your timing. Infront of everyone.” Emma laughs.  
“Yeah.” They are quite for a few more moments.   
“Do you think they are asleep yet?” Emma asks, she was tired and wanted to just cuddle with her wife and fall asleep with her in her arms. Regina smiles at her wife.   
“I think they might be. Let’s go check on them and bring the gifts down. And then go to bed we have an early morning tomorrow.”   
After checking on the kids who were thankfully asleep, they start to bring down the huge pile of gifts down and place it under the tree. After many many trips they finally fall into bed. They fall right to sleep in each other’s arms.


	23. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 days of Christmas prompts  
> Every day is a different prompt
> 
> I had to skip Chapter 9 and 19 because they were not done and I thought they were. I will get them done as soon as I can. Thanks

25 Days of Christmas  
Day 25 Christmas Morning

The kids wake them up bright and early, 5am to be exact. Annabelle is the first in the room. She is not quite about it either, Annabelle goes to her blonde mother’s side of the end. Climbs on the bed and starts to jump.   
“Momma, mommy! Wake up!” The little girl yells. Both mothers moan, Regina hits Emma.   
“Emma, get your daughter to be quite!” Emma just moans.  
“She is your kid.” Emma says before the bed dips again and another little body starts to jump on the bed and yelling.  
“Momma, mommy!” Henry watches from the doorway, arms crossed around his chest and a smile on his face. He loved it when his sisters ganged up on their mothers, he loved it even more when they think to do it all on their own.   
“Mommy!” They both yells. Regina groans but rolls onto her back, slowly opens her eyes.  
“Anna, Evey. Stop, its 5 in the morning.” The girls stop jumping, falling down next to her. The two snuggle down next to her. Henry steps into the room, sitting down next to Regina.   
“Mmmm, I love when all my babies are close by.” All three kids snuggle closer to her. Emma finally wakes up when she moves to cuddle closer to her wife. Instead of her wife’s body she finds two little bodies. Opening her eyes, she sees a little blonde head.   
“What is going on?” She asks confused, sitting up slightly she sees her daughter laying between them with Henry on the other side.  
“Why are you all in here?” Everly lifts her head and looks at her.  
“Momma, Christmas morning.”   
“Right, but why are you all here at 5 am?”   
“Because we want to open our gifts.” Annabelle adds.   
“Oh, but Santa doesn’t come this early.” Everly pouts.  
“Santa came already Ma.” Annabelle says, all sass. Emma lightly grabs the little girl and starts to tickle her. Her laughter filled the room.   
“Emma! Please. Its too early for this.” Emma stops and kisses her little cheek.   
“Why don’t we just stay in bed for a little while longer just to make sure Santa did come?”   
“But, how do you know he didn’t come already?” Annabelle asks.   
“Yeah, Emma. How do you know?” Regina mocks. Emma rolls her eyes at her wife.   
“Because he has to stop at other houses before her gets to ours.” Annabelle was not convinced, but she moved to lay between her mothers with her sister. The family laid there talking, the girls ended up falling asleep again. Henry stayed and talked to them.   
A few hours later the sun had come up. Emma and Regina decided to wake the girls back up. Emma had the bright idea to jump on the bed like they had when they woke them up. Regina tried to talk Emma out of it or rather just give her a look, the blonde was having none of it. So, Regina prepared by putting a spell on the bed so no one could fall off.   
Emma starts to jump; the girls start to wine and try to get away from the jumping body. It didn’t work.  
“Mommy!” Both girls wined. Laughing.  
“Emma stop, they are awake.” Regina says laughing. Emma pouts but stops, plopping right down in the middle of the bed. Both little girls glare at their blonde mother, a look they definitely got from Regina. It’s Emma turn to laugh.  
“Mommy!” Both girls pout.  
“Alright, everyone. I think that is enough for now. Do you girls know why we woke you up?” Annabelle perks up, looking out the window. Snow was falling down but it was bright out.   
“Its time for presents!” Anabelle screams, Everly joins in on the screaming.   
“Girls!” Regina says. Both quite down, looking at her.  
“Yes, its time to up gifts.”  
“Yay!” All three kids say, Henry acting like he was not a teenage boy. Still loved Christmas and getting gifts.   
“Come on, lets go see if Santa came or not.” Emma says, the kids jump out of the bed running out of the room. Henry trailing behind them. Both mothers just look at each other, lean in locking lips. Regina breaks the kiss smiling at her.   
“Come on Dear. We better get down there before the children destroy or house.” Emma laughs, the couple gets out of bed. Walking downstairs holding hands.  
Henry had seemed to keep the girls under control while they were not with them.  
“Henry, thank you my Little Prince.” Henry smiles at them, the girls are chopping at the bit to open their gifts. Emma and Regina sit on the sofa and watch their children rip open their gifts, wrapping paper is flying everywhere and Regina doesn’t say one thing about it. They were enjoying themselves, so she let it go.   
When the kids have opened everything Henry hands his mother’s their gifts. Slowly the two open theirs. They each got handmade gifts from the girls, while Henry got Regina a book she has been wanting to read for a while and Emma a new video game. So, he could kick her ass. Emma laughed.  
After all the gifts were unwrapped and the living room cleaned up, Regina made the family breakfast. Pancakes, the kids favorite. Later in the afternoon, Snow, David and baby Neal came over along with Granny and Ruby; opened more gifts had dinner. Spent the rest of the night as a family.


	24. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 days of Christmas prompts  
> Every day is a different prompt
> 
> Well here is Chapter 9, it was done.....lol....I need this story done! lol  
> Enjoy

25 Days of Christmas:  
Day 9 Candy Cane

Emma was supper excited, she had been on her way home from work. Regina had called her saying they needed a few more things from the store, after writing them down, because really, she would forget them once she got to the store. Emma had drive to said store and was making her way through her list when she spotted them. She has been walking by the Christmas candy which ok she should have known better but she couldn’t help it. They were just want she had been looking for! The day her family had decorated their tree Emma could feel that something was missing but she had no idea what it had been, in till the moment her eyes landed on those red and white caned shaped candies. She had never gotten a chance growing up to even have the chance to buy them let alone have them on the Christmas tree. Too much sugar was bad for them, the foster parents would have to deal with hyper children, and no one wanted that.  
Excitedly Emma runs over to them and grabs a couple packs of them rushing towards the check out, then at the last minute she remembers she has a whole basket full of food for her girl- friend. Once the food and her candy treats are paid for, she hurries to her car and rushes home. She most likely broke some laws because she was just so damn excited. She is the Sheriff, so it doesn’t matter. She gets home and sees that Regina is already home, all the lights are on in the house the tree and Christmas light included. This has her heart filling up with so much love, she was glad that her life turned out this way, she was finally where she belonged and that is all that matters in the end not that her life had been hard up to the point of meeting her son and parents and finally her now true love.   
“Honey! I am home!” Emma yells excitedly, Henry and Annabelle come running out of the living room and hug her. Annabelle around her leg while Henry around her waist. Regina comes walking down the hall still dressed in her work clothes and she looked just as hot as she had this morning when she had teased Emma while she had been getting dressed.   
“Hello, dear. How was work?” Regina ask walking closer to giver her a light peck on the lips. Emma pulls her closer deepening the kiss, she was just damn happy. She couldn’t wait to tell her family what she had found.   
“Moms!” Both kids yell with disgusted faces. This brings the ladies out of their kiss, they laugh at their children.   
“How do you think you where born?” Emma asks, Anna’s eyes get wide which in its self she comical.  
“You guys kissed, and I was born! I am never kissing a boy ever!” Both women laugh. Henry looks at them with the same disgusted face.  
“Moms! We are not talking about that! Annabelle just a kiss doesn’t get you a baby. Why don’t when go finish our game.” The little girl nods her head still mumbling under her breath. Both mothers watch laughing to themselves. Regina turns towards Emma, snuggling into her a little bit.  
“What has gotten you so excited dear?”  
“I finally found what I was looking for!”  
“What is that dear?”  
“Let’s go in the kitchen so I can put these bags down and I will show you.”  
“Alright.” Regina lets go of her and follows her into the kitchen, looking at her ass the whole time. She wears those skinny jeans every day but the make her all look so good.  
“When you are done staring at my ass, I will show you what I got.” Emma says smirking, Regina rips her eyes away from the blonde’s ass and glares at her.  
“Very funny, Miss. Swan” Emma smiles walking closer to her and into a hug. They hug for a bit before Regina breaks it.  
“So, what do you have to show me?” Emma kisses her cheek before basically skipping towards the island, pulling a box from it holding it close before turning towards the other women with a wide smile on her lips. Regina lifts her eyebrow. Emma pushes the box towards Regina, Regina takes it from her and just holds it and looks at it with curious eyes. She looks up at the blonde.  
“Candy Canes?” Regina questions, she still doesn’t know why this makes the blonde so happy.  
“Yes! I never got to have them growing up and when we were decorating the tree, I knew something was missing but just couldn’t figure out what it was. But as I was walking through the store, I saw them, and I just knew they were it!”  
“Oh Emma”  
“Regina, its ok. I am glad I get to share this with you and the kids now.” Regina smiles at her and hugs her.  
“We can put them on the tree after dinner.”  
“Yay! Thank you, babe,” Emma hugs her tighter and kisses her again then moves away to put the food away.   
After dinner is made and the extra food is put away and the dishes are cleaned. The family sits around the tree with just the Christmas tree lights lighting the room. Emma tells the kids the story about why she bought the candy canes, after it the kids happily help her put them on the tree. Regina helps a little bit but lets Emma and the kids have this moment. This was special to Emma, when all the candy canes have been hung on the tree and the kids where asleep, Emma and Regina sat cuddled on the couch and just stared at the tree.   
“Are you happy Emma?” Regina asks, Emma turns and looks up at her with a smile on her face.  
“I am very happy, Regina. I would have never imaged my life would have turned out this way. With my own family, I love you and I love our kids. And I would love to add more to our family.” Regina smiles, leans down and gives her a small light kiss.   
“I would love that too. Maybe after Christmas, we can start trying again. And you can carry this one.”  
“Ohh. But you look so cute pregnant!” Emma pouts making Regina laughs.  
“Alright, lets just see what happens.”  
“Ok.” Emma gives her another kiss before turning and looking back at the beautiful tree.  
“Let’s go to bed dear.” Regina says after a while. Emma looks up at her again smiles and nods her head. Getting up Emma reaches down and pulls Regina up and pulls her towards their room.


End file.
